Paní Riddleová a praštěný Potter
by Miriam Moon
Summary: Když se Harry Potter chová jako namyšlená popová hvězdička a Malvíně Riddleové, poněkud svérázné zaměstnankyni Odboru záhad, se šeredně nevyvede pokus s časem, může to mít dalekosáhlé důsledky... Varování: narazili jste na parodii, které není svaté absolutně nic - a pokud platonicky milujete Harryho, budete u ní trpět víc, než kdybych na vás použila kletbu Cruciatus.
1. Prolog 1 - Malvína

**! Důležitá poznámka: následující příběh nebere v úvahu poslední dva díly kánonu (tj. šestku a sedmičku, Prokleté dítě se snad jako díl ani brát nedá), a to přestože časově se odehrává (povětšinou) během Harryho sedmého ročníku. To jen abyste se nedivili na konci... Skutečnost, že všechny postavy jsou více či méně OOC asi netřeba zdůrazňovat, vždyť jde o parodii!**

* * *

 **Prolog 1 – Malvína**

Nejspíš se vám to čas od času stává taky. Ráno se probudíte a všechno je špatně. Zkazíte i to, na co nesáhnete, z ruky vám padá i to, co jste do ní vůbec nevzali. Když upadnete, tak je to rovnou pod jedoucí náklaďák – a pokud odhodíte nedopalek cigarety, zaručeně se trefíte rovnou do sudu s dynamitem.

Vědci pro tento fenomén vynašli odborný termín Den D – neboli Den Debil. V jeho výzkumu dosud příliš nepokročili, žádná z teorií o jeho příčinách nebyla zatím uspokojivě prokázána – a o všech se na akademické půdě vedou vášnivé diskuse. Na jednom se však shodnou všichni. A sice, že pokud naměřené hodnoty tlaku, teploty, hustoty prostředí a podobně odpovídají normálu, je pravděpodobnost toho, že vás něco podobného alespoň jednou za život potká, téměř stoprocentní. Bez ohledu na to, zda jste univerzitní profesor se jménem ověšeným tituly jako vánoční stromeček, a nebo opečováváte veřejné záchodky.

Malvína měla ve zvyku považovat se za výlučnou existenci. Ne že by to bylo tak docela bezdůvodné. Už na škole byla jedním ze dvou nejlepších studentů napříč všemi ročníky – a ve svých devatenácti letech se rovněž stala nejmladší zaměstnankyní Odboru záhad, která kdy v historii vedla vlastní výzkum.

Teď jí bylo necelých jednadvacet. A Den Debil si ji našel.

Začalo to snem. Nevěděla už o čem byl. Zapomněla to, hned jak ji probudil její vlastní křik. Ne že by ji noční můry nepronásledovaly dosti často. Věděla, co v podobné situaci dělat. Nádech, výdech – a pak upřít oči na druhou půlku postele, kde spal její manžel. Pohled na něj ji pokaždé dokázal uklidnit. Dnes ho však mezi pokrývkami hledala marně.

Celá propocená a roztřesená se vyškrábala na nohy. Na stole našla vzkaz. Oznamoval jí, že musel odejít do práce dřív. Prý něco neodkladného. Ale vrátí se domů v obvyklou hodinu. Snad.

Letmo pohlédla na staré pendlovky. Půl sedmé? Už? Ale venku byla beztak tma jako v pytli, podzim už značně pokročil.

V mizerné náladě se doklopýtala do kuchyně. Přičemž se jí podařilo zakopnout o kočku, upadnout a při tom se ještě navrch praštit do kotníku. Vyškrábala se zpátky na nohy. Chodit mohla, takže zlomený ani vymknutý asi nebyl. Ale bolel jako čert a než vyšla z domu, pořádně jí natekl.

Rychle zjistila, že na snídani vlastně vůbec nemá chuť. Nakrmila kočku a šla se obléknout. Podařilo se jí roztrhnout si nylonky. Hned třikrát, její osobní rekord. Ještě že je čarodějka, představa, že by si musela pracně shánět nové, se jí vůbec nezamlouvala.

 _Tak fajn, to by pro dnešek stačilo. Teď už to bude lepší._

Jenže nebylo.

Doklopýtala se na Odbor záhad. Snažila se nevšímat si svých kolegů. Ti by jí náladu určitě nevylepšili. Nebyl oblíbená. Ani být nemohla. Oplývala totiž obdivuhodnou sbírku vlastností, které drtivá většina populace na druhých bytostně nenávidí. Jednak její příšerný zvyk říkat přesně to, co si myslí – a to bez nejmenší snahy o taktnost. Pak její nafoukanost a poněkud zvrhlý smysl pro humor. A k dovršení celé té pohromy byla inteligentnější, než se obvykle považuje za vhodné a slušné. Zkrátka a dobře, Malvína byla jedinec po všech stránkách nesnesitelný. To, jak se vzdor své povaze mohla vdát – a ještě ke všemu šťastně – bylo pro většinu lidí pochopitelné zhruba stejně snadno jako Einsteinova teorie relativity.

Její kolegové měli ovšem i další důvody, proč ji nesnášet. Dámy vědkyně jí nedokázaly odpustit, že byla mladá a hezká. A páni vědci zase to, že se o své mládí a krásu odmítala podělit s kýmkoli jiným než se svým manželem. Pro dámy byla děvka, pro pány příšerná puritánka. Ovšem protivná byla všem stejně.

Z přemýšlení ji vytrhlo důrazné zacinknutí. A do háje! Jako by toho dnes už nezničila dost. Teď se jí k dovršení všech katastrof přetrhl řetízek s medailonkem. Ještě, že si toho všimla včas, ztratit ho, to by byla i na den blbec až příliš velká pohroma. Honem ho zvedla ze země – a zastrčila do kapsy. Spraví ho později, teď se jí jaksi nedostávala energie.

Hned za dveřmi narazila na Johnyho Wilkinse. Už zase se na ni díval pohledem obvykle určeným pro obzvlášť voňavý kus uzeného. _Jen počkej! To ti nedaruju, ty prevíte!_

Svůdným pohybem se k němu naklonila. Své kočičí oči zanořila do jeho. „Drahý kolego, mohl byste mi prosím prokázat laskavost?"

Připitoměle se na ni zazubil. „Pro vás cokoli, madam!"

„Opravdu cokoli? Víte to jistě, příteli?"

„Jako že se Wilkins jmenuju! K vašim službám, madam!"

„To je báječné! Tak prosím buďte tak laskav a přestaňte mi tak impertinentně zírat do výstřihu. Je to neobyčejně neslušné – za a) já jsem vdaná a za b) vy byste vzhledem ke svému věku mohl být klidně mým otcem. Neboli jste neslušný dvojnásob."

Zrudl jako krocan. „Já vám do výstřihu nekoukal! Tedy, vlastně jsem si jenom prohlížel váš šperk, to je celé."

„Skutečně? Patrně vaším vnitřním zrakem, nemám pravdu?"

„Co prosím?"

„Ono by to totiž ani jinak nešlo. Medailonek mám v kapse, právě se mi přetrhl řetízek. Mým jediným šperkem je tedy momentálně můj snubní prstýnek – a ten tedy ve výstřihu opravdu nenosím."

Věnovala mu pohrdlivý pohled a odplula do své laboratoře. Obvykle jí podobný výstup dokázal báječně zvednout náladu. Dnes se minul účinkem. Jakkoli doufala, že si na Wilkinsovi zchladí žáhu, cítila se teď stejně mizerně jako předtím.

Pokusila se zahnat své pochmurné myšlenky a dát se do práce. Ostatně, její výzkum nebyl žádná dětská hra. Po pravdě řečeno byl nebezpečný. Vlastně velice nebezpečný. Což byl také důvod, proč ho svěřili zrovna jí. Byla mladá a nebála se riskovat. A kdo jiný než mladý a odvážný člověk by se měl pokusit posunout hranice možností čar a kouzel a vymyslet něco účinnějšího než existující obraceče času, které vás nedokázaly vrátit – či posunout kupředu – víc jak o pouhý týden?

Nicméně věci se samozřejmě mohly vyvinout všelijak. Malvína dobře věděla, že pan Clark, její předchůdce, skončil tak, že zmizel beze stopy. Vlastně ne tak docela beze stopy. Nejnovější vyšetřování ukazovalo, že se patrně nešťastnou náhodou přenesl do pravěku a byl ubit skupinkou poněkud špatně naložených neandrtálců.

Malvína rozhodně nechtěla skončit obdobně. Vždycky byla opatrná, jejím cílem ostatně byly bombastické objevy a celosvětová sláva, nikoli ušlechtilá, nicméně předčasná smrt pro vědu.

Jenže když nastane Den D, je veškerá opatrnost marná. Stačí velmi málo – a do pohybu se dá zhoubná řetězová reakce, jejíž následky se svými rozměry mohou blížit výbuchu průměrné atomové pumy. Malvína zakopla. To by nevadilo. Kdyby se při tom nepraštila do oteklého kotníku. Kdyby se jí následkem toho nezatřásla ruka. Kdyby ze zkumavky, kterou v ní držela, neukáplo pár kapek roztoku přesně tam, kde rozhodně za žádnou cenu skončit neměly.

Pak už šlo všechno ráz na ráz. Ani nestačila pořádně zaklít – a už ji výbuch srazil na podlahu. Tlaková vlna proměnila laboratoř v hromádku třísek a střepů. Z nádob s nebezpečnými chemikáliemi nevydržela ani jedna – všechny se svorně rozbily – a následně vznítily. Pak už výbuchy následovaly jeden za druhým jako při obzvlášť megalomanském ohňostroji. Sečteno a podtrženo se sotva lze podivovat nad tím, že hasiče, kteří o něco později pronikli do trosek, nikterak nepřekvapilo, že nenašli její tělo. Žádný rozumný člověk ostatně nemohl očekávat, že by z ní mohlo zbýt víc, než co by se dalo pohřbít ve standardní krabičce od sirek.

Ovšem někdy – a vlastně častěji, než se většina z nás domnívá – mívají pravdu lidé nerozumní. A pravda byla taková, že když se laboratoř proměnila v Hirošimu po výbuchu jaderné pumy, Malvína už v ní nebyla.


	2. Prolog 2 - Harry

**Prolog 2 – Harry Potter**

„Uááá!" I Harry uznával, že hysterický jekot není zrovna nejadekvátnější reakcí v situaci, kdy se vás někdo pokouší zabít. Ovšem nic lepšího ho nenapadlo.

„Nechte mě být! Brumbále, ať mě nechá!" zapištěl a málem zakopl o své vlastní nohy. Lorda Voldemorta svým chováním pravda poněkud vyvedl z rovnováhy. Pán zla už za svůj dlouhý život zabil hodně lidí, ale to, aby dospělý muž místo boje kňučel jako nakopnuté štěně a volal o pomoc, se mu nestávalo každý den. _A tohle má být ten slavný Harry Potter, hrdina bez bázně a hany a poslední naděje Dobra v boji proti Zlu. No, jestli je tohle jediný trumf, který Fénixův řád schovává v rukávu, pak jsem nejpozději do týdnem pánem celé Británie._

Zvedl hůlku a vystřelil proti tomu rozklepanému obrýlenému stvoření s jizvou paprsek zeleného světla. Ale Ron Weasley, Potterův nejlepší kamarád, se vrhl před něj. Na chvíli svého přítele zaclonil – a pak se zřítil mrtvý k zemi. Lord Voldemort se znechuceně ušklíbl. Už zase! Bojuje s Potterem už dobrých sedmnáct let a ten skrček nikdy nevymyslí nic lepšího, než že nechá druhé umírat místo sebe. Otřepaný trik! Taky by mu neuškodila trocha originality a nápaditosti. Ale to by po něm nejspíš chtěl příliš.

Harry opět zapištěl. Působil teď spíš jako nafintěná blondýnka, která našla v posteli myš, než jako bojovník, jehož nejlepší přítel pro něj před několika málo vteřinami obětoval život. _Ron je mrtvý. Takže teď zkusí zabít mě. Ale mě přece dostat nemůže! Jsem Harry Potter, Chlapec, který zůstal naživu, idol všech dívek a celebrita prvního řádu. Nedávno mi dokonce psali z Hollywoodu, jestli bych si nechtěl zahrát sám sebe ve filmu. Kamkoli přijdu, holky hned začnou omdlévat a cpou mi památníčky, abych se jim podepsal. Přece mě nemůže oddělat._ Ale jakkoli se neřadil zrovna k intelektuálnímu výkvětu Británie, jednu věc přeci jen pochopil – a sice že pokud hodně rychle nevyklidí pole, změní se z Chlapce, který zůstal naživu v Chlapce, který natáhl bačkory.

 _Tak fajn. Ještě zbývá Hermiona. Ta se pro mě určitě taky nechá zabít, takže mám ještě pro příštích pár minut krytá záda. Moudrý bojovník by vždycky měl vědět, kdy nastane čas stáhnout se do předem připravených pozic._ A tak se Harry Potter rozhodl prásknout do bot.

Rychle si však uvědomil, že situace je ve skutečnosti ještě o něco kritičtější, než si myslel – jakkoli to ještě před pár vteřinami považoval za nemožné. Koutkem oka zahlédl Hermionu zmítající se v sevření dvou Smrtijedů. To znamenalo jediné. Štít, na který spoléhal, byl vyřazen ze hry.

 _Byla to fajn holka. A Ron prima kluk. Mají štěstí, taková hrdinská smrt je báječná věc! Kdo by o ni nestál! Padnout za své přesvědčení, za dobrou věc. Nádhera!_ rozplýval se Harry zatímco pádil pryč jako vyděšený zajíc.

Když ho však o pouhých pár milimetrů minulo několik dalších zelených paprsků – zachránil ho patrně Voldemortův křik _Nezabíjejte ho! Potter je můj! Já sám, povídám, já sám!_ – pochopil, že pouze jeho nohy, jakkoli byly rychlé, ho z téhle šlamastyky nedostanou. Zbývalo jediné – _přemístit se._ Harry se ještě víc rozklepal – pokud to tedy vůbec šlo. Když se posledně pokoušel o _přemístění,_ dopadlo to tak, že místo plánovaného přistání před pekařstvím na rohu skončil na palubě rybářské lodi dvacet mil západně od irského pobřeží.

Když ale přes rameno zahlédl blížícího se Voldemorta, pochopil, že nemá na výběr. Zvedl hůlku a –

Po několika nekonečných vteřinách převalování se ve vzduchoprázdnu tvrdě přistál na nějaké louce. Neměl ale moc času na to si ji prohlížet. Okamžitě si totiž všiml dvou věcí – jednak mu z pravého nadloktí crčela krev a příšerná bolest dávala tušit, že zranění nebude zrovna malé. A pak se dva metry od něj krčila nějaká ženská a zírala na něj. Měla černé vlasy i šaty – a v hezké tváři mimořádně nepříjemný výraz. Harryho napadlo, jestli náhodou není Smrtijedka. Sice ji s Voldemortem nikdy neviděl, ale ostatně, nemůže přece znát tu jeho bandu celou. Naklonila se k němu a jako by se chystala něco říct. Bez šance. Harry se dal preventivně opět do křiku.


	3. Kapitola 1

**Kapitola 1.**

Malvína myslela, že jí v příští vteřině praskne hlava. Ostatně, před pouhými pár vteřinami nějakou neuvěřitelnou shodou náhod přežila svou vlastní smrt, tudíž měla nárok být poněkud vykolejená. A taky že byla. Prvním varovným znamením byl fakt, že jí vůbec nedocházelo, co se vlastně stalo. Vzpomínala si sice, jak laboratoř kolem ní vybuchla, ale vůbec netušila, proč k tomu došlo – a co teď ksakru dělá někde na louce. Měla pocit, jako by jí někdo zabalil mozek do tlusté vrstvy vaty. Br, odporná představa. A ještě odpornější bylo vědomí, že její mimořádně bystrý rozum, to jediné, nač se mohla v životě opravdu stoprocentně spolehnout, se zrovna rozhodl vzít si dovolenou. Což bylo za daných okolností zhruba stejně bezpečné, jako skočit do řeky mezi hladové krokodýly. _Do háje!_

A aby toho náhodou nebylo málo, zlomyslný Osud se patrně rozhodl ji dorazit – tím, že do její bezprostřední blízkosti poslal tohle příšerné pištící stvoření. _Co to u všech všudy je? Trochu se to podobá člověku – ale copak se lidé běžně válejí po zemi a ječí jako siréna? I když, pravda, tohle není zrovna standardní situace… No, tak se na to podíváme._

Naklonila se k onomu prapodivnému tvorovi – načež tvor zareagoval tím, že svůj jekot ještě ztrojnásobil. „Uá! Nezabíjejte mě! Nezabíjejte mě! Mamí, tatí, ať na mě nesahá!"

Odtáhla se. „Drahý pane," procedila skrz zuby se značnou dávkou ironie, „věřte mi, že zabíjení není za normálních okolností zrovna můj koníček – ale pokud budete nadále takhle pištět, pro jednou udělám výjimku."

Jakkoli svou výhrůžku formulovala poněkud složitě, porozuměl jí. Přestal ječet a omezil se pouze na tlumené pofňukávání. Konečně měla možnost si ho lépe prohlédnout. Její pozornost okamžitě přitáhla krev crčící mu z rukávu. Opět se k němu natáhla, aby prozkoumala rozsah jeho poranění. Tentokrát nezačal křičet. To bylo skvělé. Místo toho sebou praštil o zem a jal se sebou mrskat, škubat a trhat na všechny strany. To už tak skvělé nebylo.

„Příteli, nevím, jestli jste to zaregistroval, ale já se právě teď snažím vás ošetřit. Jenže opravdu nevím, jak to mám udělat, když sebou mrskáte jako křeček, který strčil packu do elektrické zásuvky. Takže, mám pro vás nabídku. Možnost a) – uklidníte se, já si prohlédnu vaše zranění a když se mi bude chtít, možná vás i ošetřím. Možnost b) – budete se dál chovat jako obzvlášť nevycválaný pětiletý fracek a já odejdu, _au revoir_ nebo spíš _adieu_ , pro mě za mě si tu třeba vykrvácejte. Myslím, že by mi to ani nikdo nemohl mít za zlé. Ostatně, copak jsem nějaká charitativní organizace? Pomoct bližnímu svému, pro mě za mě – ale muset se s ním kvůli té pomoci ještě prát? Ani mě nehne!"

Nevydal ani hlásku, jen na ni dál poulil své žabí oči. Ovšem zato se natáhl na zem a zůstal ležet jako prkno. Vyložila si to jako souhlas a obnažila mu paži. Na nadloktí se mu šklebila obrovská rána – úplně jako by mu někdo udělal do ruky díru. Nebyla sice školená léčitelka – ale přesto okamžitě pochopila, co ten trouba vyvedl.

„No potěš pánbůh! Parádní rozštěp. To vám ve škole neřekli, že _přemísťování_ není pro každého blbečka, ale jen pro kouzelníky, kteří vědí, jak na to? Ostatně, zapamatujte si pro život tohle: když na něco nestačím, tak se do toho nemotám! Nebo příště někde neztratíte jen kousek kůže a masa, ale hned celou ruku." Sáhla si do kapsy. Její hůlka tam pořád byla. Alespoň nějaké to štěstí v tomhle příšerném oceánu pohrom. „Poslyšte, kompletně vám to teď nezahojím, na to bych potřebovala připravit jistý lektvar a vážně nevím, kde bych na něj tady vzala ingredience. Ale můžu alespoň zastavit krvácení a zařídit, aby vás to tolik nebolelo." Na ta slova se pustila do zaklínání. Po chvilce dosáhla toho, že se rána zatáhla a na jejím místě se objevila nevzhledná rozšklebená jizva.

„Tak prosím. Lépe to pro tuto chvíli udělat nemůžu. Až se dostaneme někam do civilizace, postarám se, aby jizva zmizela taky. Ale alespoň už vás to nebolí, nemám pravdu?"

Evidentně pravdu měla. Stvoření se vyškrábalo do sedu a poprvé od chvíle jejich setkání se zatvářilo způsobem vzdáleně připomínajícím svéprávného dospělého člověka. „Zachránila jste mi život," zamumlalo lehce rozklepaným hlasem.

„No sláva, konečně vám začíná docházet, co se tady vlastně děje! Takže teď mi hezky řeknete _děkuji_ , já odpovím _není zač_ a máme to odbyté."

Dál na ni zíral. „Zachovala jste se šlechetně," pravil obřadně. „Za to si zasloužíte náležitou odměnu." Na ta slova se opatrně sklonil. Malvínu na okamžik pojala bláhová naděje, že třeba vytáhne z kapsy peněženku a věnuje jí nějakou pokud možno nezanedbatelnou finanční částku. _Odmítat ho tedy nebudu, pomáhat zdarma je sice ušlechtilé a krásné, ovšem přijít takhle snadno k penězům by bylo ještě krásnější._ Vzápětí strnula a s pootevřenými ústy sledovala, jak si to individuum vyzulo botu, stáhlo špinavou ponožku, vyndalo svou hůlku – _U všech ďáblů! Ono to vážně umí vzít do ruky hůlku!_ – a vykouzlilo na tom politováníhodném kousku oblečení zlatým písmem jméno _Harry Potter_. Načež tu věc zvedlo a s vážným výrazem ji Malvíně vložilo do rukou.

„Co to má být? Nějaký rádoby originální způsob, jak se mi představit?" Zvedla ponožku do výše očí – a vzápětí se div nesklátila do trávy.

„Do háje, člověče, jak dlouho už ty fusekle nosíte? Vždyť z tohohle puchu by se pozvracela i krysa zvyklá na život v londýnské kanalizaci!"

Skrček rozpačitě zamumlal něco o _asi čtyřech nedělích, přesně nevím_ – a o Malvínu se rázem pokoušely mdloby podruhé.

„A co já s tím? Chcete ji vyprat? Ani mě nehne! Dost na tom, že jsem vás ošetřila. Nejsem žádná vaše služebná."

Stvoření se mezitím vzpamatovalo. Náhle se tvářilo náramně důležitě. „Já vám ji přece dávám. Jako výraz vděčnosti za vaši pomoc."

„Drahý příteli," zasyčela v odpověď, „pokud tohle má být vtip, tak vám říkám rovnou, že k vtipnosti má opravdu hodně daleko!"

„Ale jakýpak vtip! Je tam přece můj podpis," řekl jí tónem, jakým se obvykle vysvětluje obzvlášť zabedněnému desetiletému děcku, že jedna a jedna jsou dvě. _Co je to za divnou ženskou? Každá jiná na jejím místě by z podobného dárku okamžitě radostí omdlela a následně by mi ze samé vděčnosti olízala boty. Nebyla by ani schopná slova, maximálně nějakého toho poblázněného pištění. A moji ponožku by si vystavila v pokoji v prosklené vitríně na sametovém polštářku, aby se s ní mohla chlubit před návštěvami. V noci by si ji brala s sebou do postele, čichala by moji mužnou vůni a celá roztoužená o mně snila. Protože – komu se to poštěstí, vlastnit pravou a nefalšovanou ponožku Harryho Pottera? A ještě podepsanou! To je tahle holka vážně tak pitomá, že jí to nedochází? Nebo se chová tak nemožně, protože je samou radostí dočista bez sebe?_

Malvína se několikrát zhluboka nadechla. _Že by se snažila zvládnout své rozbouřené emoce? Tak – a teď mi v slzách padne k nohám!_ „Pane," zběžně pohlédla na jméno pyšně vyvedené na ponožce, „pane Harry Pottere, můžete mi laskavě vysvětlit, proč – by - někdo – u všech ďáblů – měl – chtít – vlastnit – vaši – hnusnou – páchnoucí – podepsanou – fusekli?"

Nechápavě zazíral na její stejně nechápavý výraz. Jako kdyby právě prohlásila, že netuší, jaké je hlavní město Anglie. „Přeci protože jsem Harry Potter," řekl pak velmi, velmi pomalu, jako by ji považoval za mimořádně natvrdlou.

„No tak jste Harry Potter. No a?"

„ _Ten_ Harry Potter," vysvětloval jí trpělivě. _Musím na ni být hodný. Ta ženská má podle všeho neuvěřitelně dlouhé vedení. Chudinka! Ale budu ohleduplný. Ne každému byla dána do vínku taková dechberoucí genialita jako mně._

„ _Ten_ Harry Potter? Tím myslíte ten, který se mi tak čtvrthodinku zpátky zřítil k nohám jako pytel brambor, následně začal pištět jako myš, která omylem spadla do mixéru a k dovršení všeho mi předvedl taneční číslo Blondýnka s housenkou v podprsence? Pravda, _tenhle_ Harry Potter patrně skutečně jste. Ale nemyslím si, že je to něco, čím by bylo záhodno se chlubit."

„Ale ne!" odsekl dotčeně. „ _Ten_ Harry Potter, Chlapec, který zůstal naživu, Vyvolený."

„ _Vyvolený?_ Vy a vyvolený? Tak maximálně _vy vole_ , ale to _ný_ už tam skutečně nemá co dělat. Prosím vás, tak už mi konečně vysvětlete, co mají všechny ty plky znamenat, nebo riskujete, že se z Chlapce, který zůstal naživu, změníte v Chlapce, který naživu _nezůstal_."

 _Taková neuvěřitelná tupost! Je to vůbec možné?_ No, evidentně jí to bude muset vysvětlil hezky po lopatě. Napřímil se a s výrazem Leonarda da Vinciho odhalujícího čerstvě dokončenou Monu Lisu si odhrnul z čela rozčepýřenou ofinu.

Malvína lehce pozdvihla obočí. Jeho jizva ve tvaru blesku ji přeci jen poněkud překvapila. _Ale jestli čeká, že před ním teď padnu na zadek, tak se tedy nedočká!_

„Jak jste k tomu u všech všudy přišel? Zase jste se pokoušel mávat hůlkou víc, než je pro vás zdrávo? Tudíž se jedná o kombinaci neschopnosti vaší a toho felčara, který vás ošetřoval? A nebo jste si tu jizvu pořídil schválně, abyste měl alespoň něco, nač byste dokázal sbalit holku? Říkám vám rovnou, že na mě podobné triky neplatí!"

Vyvalil oči jako ropucha, na kterou někdo omylem dupnul. Za celý svůj život ještě nepotkal čarodějku, která by nevěděla, co jeho jizva znamená. _Co to je k sakru za ženskou? Jak to, že ani netuší, že jsem hrdina s velkým H, největší a nejúžasnější, jakého kdy tahle země nosila? To je vážně tak pitomá? Ale jak pak vůbec může dokázat rozpoznat pravou ruku od levé? A moji jizvu nazve nástrojem na balení holek! Jako bych já kdy potřeboval holky balit. Pokaždé, když zjistí, že jsem veliký Harry Potter, stačí mi se na ně jen trochu mile podívat a už závodí, která rychleji vyskočí z šatů._

Poulil na ni oči, dočista vyvedený zmíry. „Vy to nevíte? Vy mě opravdu neznáte?"

„Ne, to tedy neznám. Až do dnešního dne jsem neměla sebemenší tušení, že nějaký Harry Potter existuje – a podle toho, jak se mi jevíte za tu chvilku, co se mohu těšit z vaší roztomilé společnosti, musím konstatovat, že mě to nikterak nemrzí."

„Takže vy nevíte, co jsem dokázal?"

„Tak vy jste něco dokázal? Ještě něco mimo to, že jste se _přemístil_ natolik brilantně, že vás to málem stálo ruku?"

Zatvářil se nekonečně ublíženě. „Takhle byste se mnou opravdu mluvit neměla! Já jsem totiž hrdina. Přemohl jsem nejmocnějšího zlého černokněžníka všech dob. A to prosím ve věku pouhých několika měsíců. Tak jsem taky přišel k té jizvě."

Teď pro změnu vykulila oči ona. _Tenhle skrček že přemohl nejmocnějšího zlého černokněžníka všech dob? Vždyť by nepřepral ani chcíplou veverku! To si vážně myslí, že jsem tak pitomá, že mu na to skočím? Ale proč mi to vůbec vykládá? Má to být snad nějaký prudce originální způsob, jak se mi dostat pod sukni? Tak tohle by nevymyslel ani ten starý chlípník Wilkins!_

A pak jí to konečně uhodilo do očí. No jistě, jak to, že si to neuvědomila dřív? Jeho záchvaty hysterického křiku, mlácení sebou o zem, vypoulené žabí oči a bláboly beze smyslu, kterým očividně pevně věřil. Bylo to jasné jako facka. _Takže žádný Chlapec, který zůstal naživu – ale Chlapec, kterému straší ve věži. Případně Chlapec, kterému haraší na cimbuří či šplouchá na maják, jak je libo. Zkrátka obyčejný blázen._

Malvína se zhluboka nadechla. _Poučka číslo jedna – bláznům se nemá odporovat. No, vzhledem k míře jeho šílenství to evidentně nebude žádná legrace. Ale copak mám na vybranou? Vážně nestojím o tom, aby na něj přišel další záchvat. Takže – milý úsměv a pochopení pro všechny blbosti, které mi navykládá. Nádech, výdech – a jde se na to._


	4. Kapitola 2

**Kapitola 2.**

Chtěla začít konverzaci – tentokrát mile, Potter přece za to, že má o kolečko víc, nemůže! – ale předběhl ji. „Takže vy o mně opravdu, ale opravdu dnes slyšíte poprvé?"

 _Už zase? Ten trouba si nedá pokoj? Já bych ho nejradši- Vlastně ne, stop! Bláznům se nemá odporovat. Bláznům se nemá odporovat, takže –_

„To bude asi tím, že jsem dlouho pobývala v zahraničí," zalhala diplomaticky. „Vůbec nevím, co se zatím v Anglii dělo."

Její odpověď ho evidentně uspokojila. „Tak já vám o tom budu vyprávět, chcete?"

 _Ne, to tedy nechci! Nechci poslouchat další jeho bláboly, mám už toho plné zuby! - No jo, já vím, že bych mu neměla odporovat. Tak dobře, dobře._ „Zajisté, ráda si vás poslechnu. Určitě to bude velice zajímavé."

Celý se rozzářil. „Tak tedy – hrdinou jsem se stal už jako nemluvně. Tehdy jsem poprvé přemohl nejmocnějšího zlého černokněžníka všech dob, Toho, jehož jméno nesmíme vyslovit, který po dlouhých jedenáct let terorizoval celé území Spojeného království Velké Británie a Severního Irska. Ovšem stačilo pouhé setkání se mnou a ten zloduch byl vyrván z vlastního těla a odsouzen k potupné existenci někde mezi životem a smrtí. No a od té doby jsem slavný. Mé jméno můžete objevit ve všech encyklopediích o největších kouzelnících 20. století, o mých hrdinských činech se učí děti ve školách. V celé Anglii se nenajde jediný kouzelník nebo čarodějka, který by mě neznal. Po pravdě řečeno, když jste mi řekla, že jste o mně v životě neslyšela, domníval jsem se nejdřív, že jste slabomyslná."

 _Tak slabomyslná?! Já a slabomyslná? A co jsi potom ty, ty arogantní nafoukaný troubo? Přidrzlá nicka, která si o sobě myslí víc, než je zdrávo – a přitom se ani neumí pořádně_ přemístit _!_

„To ovšem není všechno. Později jsem se mu postavil ještě..." chvíli počítal na prstech, „...ještě pětkrát, naposled zhruba před půlhodinou – a pokaždé jsem Vy-víte-koho slavně porazil."

„Ne, to tedy nevím!"

„Cože? Co nevíte?"

„Nevím, koho! Nevím, koho jste to porazil," odsekla naštvaně. „Řekl jste, že to vím, ale to jste vedle, já nemám sebemenší tušení."

Opět se na ni zadíval s krajně šokovaným výrazem, který jako by říkal _Bože můj, ta ženská je snad hotový analfabet!_ „Samozřejmě mám na mysli Toho, jehož jméno nesmíme vyslovit."

„No to je skutečně skvělé, ale proč?"

„Co proč?"

„Proč nesmíme vyslovit jeho jméno? Protože se jmenuje nějak zoufale pitomě, třeba Teofil nebo Kleofáš?"

„Ne, proto ne!" Sjel ji krajně znechuceným pohledem. „Ten netvor spáchal zločiny natolik hrůzné, že pouhé jeho jméno nahání všem čarodějům strach. Proto ho raději nevyslovují a dávají přednost označení Ten, jehož jméno nesmíme vyslovit nebo Vy-víte-kdo."

„Pozoruhodné..." _A pěkně pitomé, jen co je pravda! Kdo by se bál pouhého jména? Ale co bych taky mohla čekat od historky, která se zrodila v chorém mozku takového pomateného blbečka?_ „Ale jak se tedy jmenuje? Ano, vím, že jeho jméno nemůžete vyslovit – ale co kdybyste mi ho napsal? Nebo se nesmí ani to?"

„Já jeho jméno vyslovit můžu!" odsekl dotčeně. „Jsem hrdina! Bojoval jsem s ním! Porazil jsem ho! Já se ho nebojím!" Mimoděk si vybavil Voldemorta, jak na něj vysílá smrtící kletby. Strachy se mu podlomila kolena a on si kecnul zpět do vysoké trávy. „Nechcete se taky posadit?" prohodil rádoby ležérně, když se mu zas vrátil hlas. „Je to hloupé, takhle tady postávat."

Sjela ho pohrdavým pohledem, který dával tušit, že jeho ubohou lest prokoukla. Nicméně si sedla. „To jméno! Ještě jste mi neřekl jeho jméno."

„Tak dobře. Ale – jste si jistá, že to zvládnete? Že třeba neomdlíte nebo co že to ženy v podobných situacích obvykle dělají? Každopádně, nemusíte se ničeho bát. Jsem tu s vámi a v případě potřeby vás samozřejmě zachráním. Ostatně, zachraňovat lidem životy je pro mě úplně stejně přirozené jako namazat si ráno máslo na chleba. To víte, zvyk. Dělám to každou chvíli. Až mi to někdy připadá jako nudná rutina. Ale co by člověk pro dobou věc neobětoval... Před pouhou půlhodinou jsem například vyrval ze spárů jisté smrti svou nejlepší kamarádku." Vybavil si křičící Hermionu, které Smrtijedi zkroutili ruce za záda – a sebe, jak bezhlavě pádí pryč. _Ale já přece víc udělat nemohl! Kdyby neutekl, dostali by mě taky! A co by si svět beze mě počal? Kdo by ho zachránil? Já jsem Vyvolený! Musím na sebe být opatrný, ne se jen tak dát pro někoho zabít!_

„Já se nebojím!" odsekla podrážděně Malvína. „Čeho taky? Pitomého jména chlápka, kterého jsem v životě neviděla a o jehož údajně hrůzných činech nemám ani šajna? Ale prosím vás!"

„Jak myslíte. Tak tedy – jmenuje se," udělal dramatickou pauzu, „Voldemort!" Zkoumavě se na ni zahleděl. Čekal, že se ta podivná neinformovaná cizinka chytí alespoň teď a udělá něco z toho, co lidé obvykle dělají, když před nimi někdo vysloví jméno Pána zla. Například vykřikne a zakryje si ústa kapesníčkem, nebo rovnou začne ječet jako siréna. Případně se ve mdlobách zřítí k zemi nebo se mu strachy bez sebe vrhne kolem krku s křikem _Pomóc! Zachraň mě, ó skvělý Harry Pottere!_

Ale ne! I tentokrát ho zklamala. Žádný křik, mdloby ani slzy – jen zamyšlený soustředěný výraz v nehybné tváři. „Voldemort? Jako _Vol de mort_ , Let smrti? To je francouzsky, vy nevzdělanče!" dodala, když si povšimla jeho nechápavého výrazu.

„Skutečně zajímavé... Patrně se jedná o umělecký pseudonym toho pána, nemám pravdu?"

Harry na ni opět vyvalil oči. Čekal od ní ledascos – ale hovořit v souvislosti se jménem nejnebezpečnějšího zlého černokněžníka a zároveň nejhoršího masového vraha v dějinách o _uměleckém pseudonymu_ , to už na něj bylo trochu moc.

„Ovšem že by byl zrovna originální se říct nedá. _Let smrti!_ Jak předvídatelné..."

„Ženská nešťastná! Víte vy vůbec, o kom to s takovým klidem mluvíte?"

„Vždyť už jsem vám řekla snad stokrát, že nemám nejmenší ponětí! A co vy víte, třeba se původně opravdu jmenoval nějak příšerně – a tak si zkrátka vybral pseudonym. Já bych například žádný nepotřebovala, jsem se svým jménem naprosto spokojená. Malvína Riddleová – no řekněte, nezní to krásně?" Už chtěla popřát trochu volnosti své fantazii a představit si, jak se její jméno bude jednou půvabně vyjímat ve všech encyklopediích planety – jenže Potter byl protentokrát rychlejší. Mrsknutím à la ryba na suchu se odkulil z jejího dosahu, načež se pustil ještě do děsivějšího jekotu než kdy předtím.

Malvína na něj nechápavě zírala. Vždyť mu přece neodporovala. Tedy, vlastně jenom trošičku... To je opravdu až tak šílený?

„Poslyšte, znáte to, co se říká o opakovaném vtipu? Na poprvé jste možná působil svým způsobem zábavně, ale teď... začínám se nudit."

Jedinou reakcí, které se dočkala, byl vodopád táhlého kňučení, v němž rozeznala jeho oblíbené _Nechte mě! Nezabíjejte mě!_

„Pane Pottere, já myslela, že tohle jsme si už vyříkali. Kdybych opravdu měla v úmyslu vás zabít, udělala bych to hned na začátku, když mi váš řev málem zničil ušní bubínky. Tak si říkám, jestli by to nakonec nebylo to nejrozumnější řešení... Počkejte, já to tak nemyslela," dodala honem, když se bleskově odkulil o dalších pár metrů dál.

Zíral na ni jako průměrné prase na blížícího se řezníka.

„Vaše jméno! Vy jste... Totiž, vy opravdu jste..."

„Jistě, jsem Malvína Ri-" Když viděla, že se chystá k dalšímu opakování svého pěveckého čísla _vyjící šakal_ , pro jistotu se zarazila uprostřed slova. „Tak fajn, konec legrace. Řeknete mi už konečně, co máte s mým jménem za problém?"

Několikrát se nadechl – a zase zavřel pusu. Čekala. „No... totiž... jak bych to jen... Sakra, ženská nešťastná, vždyť vy se jmenujete jako můj úhlavní nepřítel, nejstrašnější zlý černokněžník všech dob!"

Obrátila oči v sloup. „Vždyť jste mi před chvílí říkal, že se jmenuje Voldemort!" _Do háje, když už si ten šílenec musí vytvářet ve své hlavě připitomělé fantasmagorie, nemůže do nich alespoň vnést trochu systému a logiky? Ale to už bych po něm asi opravdu chtěla příliš..._

„Voldemort je – jak jste se sama tak nepatřičně vyjádřila – jeho pseudonym. Původně se jmenoval Riddle."

 _A ještě jednou do háje! Proč do svých za vlasy přitažených báchorek tahá moje jméno? To už tedy opravdu přehnal._

„A co já s tím? Je to snad moje chyba?"

„No... já jen... jestli s ním třeba nejste příbuzná!"

„Příbuzná? Drahý pane Pottere, zkuste se na to podívat třeba takhle. Kousek od nás bydlí jedna tuze proslulá prostitutka. Po pravdě řečeno, nikdy jsem nepochopila, na co vlastně láká svoje klienty – protože jediné, co je na ní zajímavé, je fakt, že disponuje úctyhodnou sbírkou snad všech známých pohlavních chorob. Nicméně obchody jí jdou báječně. No a ta ctihodná dáma se, milý pane Pottere, jmenuje Betsy Potterová. A tvrdím snad já, že je Betsy Potterová vaše povedená sestřička? Ne, samozřejmě že ne. Už jste někdy slyšel, že existuje cosi jako pouhá shoda jmen?" Zatímco ta slova říkala, v duchu se modlila, aby byl skutečně tak hloupý, jak vypadal – a nenapadla ho trefná námitka, že totiž jméno Potter je více než tuctové – zatímco jméno Riddle více než neobvyklé.

„No dobře, dobře," mumlal – a netvářil se příliš přesvědčeně.

„Vy mi pořád nevěříte? To jsem snad tomu vašemu povedenému černokněžníkovi tak podobná nebo co?"

Zatvářil se pobaveně, což si vyložila jako známku navracející se alespoň částečné duševní rovnováhy. „Ne, tak to opravdu nejste. Poslyšte, já sice upřednostňuji světlejší typy, ale pořád jste vcelku vzhledná ženská a znáte to, změna je život..." Pro jistotu na něj protentokrát ani nevrhla vražedný pohled - co kdyby zase začal ječet? „No, zkrátka vy jste hezká a on... představte si plešaté stvoření s obličejem připomínajícím hada, které navíc vypadá jako pár týdnů stará mrtvola."

„Díky, ale tohle si raději představovat nebudu, sice jsem dnes nesnídala – ale stejně se mi už tak dost houpe žaludek. Ujišťuju vás, pane Pottere, že taková příšernost mi v životě nezkřížila cestu – a pevně doufám, že ani nezkříží. A mít tohle v rodině? No o tom bych snad musela něco vědět!" _Ještě, že ten pitomec neví, že já i můj manžel jsme vyrůstali v sirotčinci a tudíž nejsme o svém příbuzenstvu zrovna dokonale informovaní. To by nedal pokoj a rýpal dál. Ale stejně, podezřívat mě, že mám něco společného s takovou obludou! Nevědět, že ten člověk netuší, která bije, tak se urazím – nebo spíš urazím jemu hlavu._

„No tak, pane Pottere, to vážně působím jako člověk spřízněný s panem Polochcíplým hadem, nebo jak bych mu to vlastně měla říkat?"

 _Bod pro tebe,_ pomyslel si uznale Potter. _Tuhle Voldemortovu přezdívku co nejdřív rozšířím tiskem – samozřejmě pod svým autorstvím. Konečně, kdo jiný než statečný Harry Potter si troufne vysmívat se samotnému Pánovi všeho zla?_

„Promiňte, to víte, i ti nejlepší z nás se občas zmýlí. Uznejte sama, Riddle není zrovna časté jméno."

„No to jsem ráda, že jste dostal rozum, vy s tím vaším... Voldemort se jmenuje, že ano? Jako _Vol de mort_ , Let smrti... I když... On ten jeho pseudonym vlastně není tak docela špatně vymyšlený... Protože, ukažte mi jediného Londýňana – a vlastně Angličana vůbec, který by se celý nerozklepal při zmínce o _smrti, která létá_. Ostatně, není to nijak dávno..."

Zatvářil se neskonale pitomě. _Má ale vůbec smysl se nad tím nějak pozastavovat? Neskonale pitomě se přece tváří permanentně._ „Teď vás ale vůbec nechápu. O čem to mluvíte?"

„No o čem asi! O bombardování přece!"

Žádná změna. Pořád se tvářil, jako by neuměl do pěti počítat. _A – co si budeme nalhávat – je dost dobře možné, že to neumí doopravdy._

„Mám na mysli letecké útoky na Londýn a další anglická města," vysvětlovala mu trpělivě. _Na blázny se zkrátka musí pomalu. Ale že by si vážně nevzpomínal, jak tehdy náckové rozbili celé čtvrti? Nebo je natolik mimo, že mu to zkrátka nedocházelo? Třeba si myslel, že lidé běhají do krytu čistě jen proto, aby si vylepšili kondici a spí v podzemní dráze, protože už je nudí jejich ložnice._ Na chvíli si představila Pottera, jak s nepříčetným výrazem poskakuje mezi troskami a vesele mává čísi utrženou rukou. Musela konstatovat, že to vůbec nepůsobí nepravděpodobně.

Ale stále se nevzdávala naděje, že to s ním třeba přeci jen není tak špatné – a tak mluvila dál. „ _Let smrti_ , chápete? Bombardér, vlastně spousta bombardérů, s burácením přiletí nad město a vysypou pumy. Nebo V–1 a V-2, ty dokonce létaly bez pilota. Dárek od Hitlera k našemu vítězství ve válce. Br! Ocenila bych spíš nějaký jiný." Mluvila teď spíš sama k sobě. Natolik se ztratila ve vzpomínkách, že si nevšimla výrazu jeho obličeje. Byl pořád nechápavý, nekonečně nechápavý, jak pro něj bylo typické – ale přece se v něm něco změnilo. Jako by přibyl nový druh zděšení.

A pak Malvína zvedla hlavu, pohlédla mu do tváře – a pochopila. Vlastně ne hned, poznání k ní přicházelo pomalu, velmi pomalu – jako by si bylo vědomé, že naráz jeho tíhu neunese. Teď se konečně začínala probírat z toho podivného, otupělého stavu mysli, ve kterém se ocitla po svém přistání na louce. A vzápětí litovala, že v něm raději nezůstala. Probuzení totiž bylo všechno, jen ne příjemné – a příjemné nebylo ani to, co se jí konečně pozvolna zjevovalo ve všech logických souvislostech. Vlastně ne – nebylo to nepříjemné. Bylo to nekonečně, příšerně, nepopsatelně strašlivé.

Věděla, že nemá smysl odkládat otázku, kterou je třeba položit. Čím dřív to bude mít za sebou, tím lépe. A tak se odhodlala. „Pane Pottere, nevíte, jaké je dnešní datum?"

Překvapeně zamrkal. „13. října."

„To ano, ale který rok?"

„Přeci 1997!"

Tak. A bylo to venku. V první chvíli ji téměř ovládla neodolatelná touha praštit sebou o zem a dát se do křiku, docela jako před chvílí on. Nebo se rozbrečet. Nebo začít tlouct hlavou o zem. Případně se oběsit na nejbližším stromě.

Bylo to 13. října, kdy ráno vstala levou nohou z postele, kdy se uhodila do kotníku – a kdy kvůli hloupé chybě zdemolovala celou laboratoř. 13. října 1947.

Konečně se plně probudila. Její mozek se vymotal z vrstvy vaty, která ho až dosud dusila – a zase se rozběhl na plné obrátky. Náhle bylo všechno děsivě jasné. To, který roztok to v osudnou chvíli rozlila i kam jeho kapky dopadly. A především, co tím způsobila. Nejen že zničila celou laboratoř i se všemi přístroji. Nejen že ji to katapultovalo patrně pořádný kus za Londýn. Ne, bylo to mnohem horší. Uvedla do chodu stroj času. Nešťastnou náhodou se přemístila o celých padesát let do budoucnosti. Aniž by si s sebou vzala cokoli, co by jí mohlo umožnit návrat.


	5. Kapitola 3

**Kapitola 3.**

Za pár vteřin prvotní šok odezněl. Zůstala jen hluboká, lepkavá hrůza, která jí prosákla celým tělem. Uvědomila si, že na ni Potter vyděšeně zírá.

„Co jste to říkala? Nerozuměl jsem vám."

 _Klid, hlavně klid! Panika tě z téhle kaše nedostane._ „Ale nic, jen že dnes máme opravdu krásné počasí, nemyslíte?"

„To ano, máte pravdu. Letos je skutečně neobyčejně teplý říjen."

 _Tak fajn. Podíváme se na to hezky popořadě. A logicky. To člověka vždycky uklidní – a situace se hned zdá být méně tragická. Bod A – jsem v maléru. Bod B – jsem v příšerném maléru. Bod C – začínám panikařit a v příští vteřině mě asi sklátí infarkt. Bod D – Do háje! Do háje! Do háje! - Ne, stop! Bod E – hlavně žádnou paniku. Hezky v klidu. Takže – bod F - ten malér se jmenuje budoucnost. Dále bod G – nemám u sebe nic, co by mi mohlo pomoct k návratu. Z toho vyplývá bod H – a sice že si to vše musím urychleně opatřit. A přirozeně je tu i bod CH – a sice zbavit se tohohle nesnesitelného ťulpase. Teď potřebuju přijít na to, jak zachránit svoji existenci – a ne se starat o nesvéprávného nafoukaného magora se spasitelským komplexem. I když – moment! Třeba by mi mohl být užitečný. Ostatně, pomohla jsem mu. Takže by bylo jedině fér, kdyby on teď pro změnu pomohl mně. No, uvidíme..._

„Neobyčejně teplý, to rozhodně... Ale i tak myslím, že by nebylo zrovna nejšťastnější na téhle louce strávit noc," prohodila jakoby mimochodem.

Potter se začal nervózně hryzat do rtu. _No nazdar, vždyť ona má pravdu. Což znamená, že se budu muset zase_ přemístit _._ Už při pouhé představě podobného úkonu mu naskočila husí kůže – obzvlášť na jednom místě ruky, ze kterého mu ještě před pár minutami proudem crčela krev. Vzápětí se podíval na Malvínu – a dostal nápad. Naštěstí pro ni přesně ten, který předpokládala, že dostane.

„Nechtěla byste mě doprovodit do Londýna? Za normálních okolností bych vás o něco takového samozřejmě nežádal, podobné cesty jsou pro mě jen zcela rutinním mávnutím hůlkou, ale pochopte, je to sotva hodinu, co jsem již pošesté," honem si dotyčné číslo ověřil přepočítáním na prstech – „ano, již pošesté přemohl nejmocnějšího zlého černokněžníka všech dob..."

 _Když už jsi ho tolikrát přemohl, ty nádivo, jak je možné, že dotyčný pán pořád volně pobíhá po Anglii a vraždí každého, kdo mu zrovna přijde pod ruku? To tvé přemáhání má evidentně jisté nedostatky,_ bručela v duchu Malvína. Nahlas ale neřekla nic. Ostatně, jen hlupák urazí člověka, od kterého něco potřebuje.

„...a tudíž zajisté pochopíte, že pociťuji mírnou únavu. Vy si to samozřejmě jen stěží můžete umět představit, ale takové přemáhání černokněžníků dokáže člověka někdy poněkud zmoct. Tedy samozřejmě ne víc, než průměrný famfrpálový zápas, ale i tak..."

„Samozřejmě, mám pro vás pochopení. Jen mi řekněte adresu – a hned jsme tam."

„Grimauldovo náměstí 12, Londýn."

Uchopila ho za předloktí – a _přemístili_ se.

„Tedy pane Pottere, co má být zas tohle! Vidím tady jen číslo 11 – a hned vedle něj třináctku. A dům číslo 12... Že bych se snad spletla...? Ale ne, samozřejmě že ne! Vaše nemovitost je patrně chráněna pomocí kouzel, že?"

Dychtivě přikývl. „No ano! Dům, který vidíte – tedy vlastně ještě nevidíte, ale brzy uvidíte – je totiž hlavním sídlem Fénixova řádu, přísně tajné organizace, jejímž úkolem je podporovat mě v boji proti Tomu, jehož jméno nesmíme vyslovit. Zajisté pochopíte, že z tohoto důvodu bylo nutné přijmout ta nejpřísnější bezpečnostní opatření, ten nejvyšší stupeň utajení..."

 _No jistě. A právě proto o tom nejvyšším stupni utajení vykládáš na potkání každému, kdo ti zkříží cestu, že, Pottere?_

„...tudíž bych vás chtěl tímto požádat o maximální diskrétnost, zajisté pochopíte, že vaše případná neopatrnost by mohl ohrozit můj život – a tím pádem i bezpečnost celé Británie."

„Samozřejmě, budu mlčet." _Proč o tom taky někde vykládat? Pokud ta slavná bezpečnostní opatření dodržuješ pokaždé se stejnou bravurou, tak se vsadím, že už si o tom tvém tajemství beztak dávno vypravuje celý Londýn – a to včetně hluchoněmých._

Vzápětí se zhluboka nadechla a nasadila přívětivý výraz typu cukrkandl. „Pane Pottere... Nemohla bych teď pro změnu požádat o laskavost já vás? Víte, je mi to nesmírně trapné, ale teprve dnes jsem přicestovala z Nového Zélandu – a bohužel jsem se ošklivě pohádala s rodinou, u které jsem měla mít zajištěné ubytování. Tudíž nemám kde přespat. Napadlo mě, že byste snad..."

„Ale samozřejmě, samozřejmě! Muž jako já nikdy neodmítne pomoct bližnímu v nouzi, dobročinnost všeho druhu je vedle golfu mým nejoblíbenějším sportem!" _A krom toho, Fénixovu řádu v poslední době zatraceně rychle ubývají členové. Co zkusit tuhle ženskou zlanařit do boje dobra proti zlu? Ostatně, nakonec se nezdá být vyloženě nešikovná..._ „Jen račte, jste můj host! Jak dlouho jen budete potřebovat."

V následujících několika hodinách si Malvína neustále kladla nepříjemnou otázku, zda se ocitla uprostřed absurdního dramatu – nebo nepříliš zdařilé grotesky. Ještě nepříjemnější bylo, že si na ni nedokázala odpovědět, což se jí normálně nestávalo.

Začalo to už u vchodu. Skupina lidí se vrhla na Pottera – aby ho div neumačkali v objetí a neuslintali v samých polibcích. Kde se to proboha ocitla? Ve skrýši šílenců uprchlých z psychiatrické léčebny, kteří z jakéhosi nevysvětlitelného důvodu trpí všichni stejným druhem halucinací? Nebo snad uprostřed sekty náboženských blouznivců, kteří Pottera považují za Mesiáše, jenž přišel spasit lidstvo? Vše se zdálo nasvědčovat, že patrně půjde o jakousi podivnou kombinaci obojího. Ostatně, blázince byly vždycky plné individuí skálopevně přesvědčených, že jsou znovuzrozeným Ježíšem – případně Pannou Marií, ač to ve skutečnosti obvykle nebyly ani Marie – ani panny.

Nicméně po nějakém čase dospěla k zdrcujícímu zjištění – ti lidé se zdáli být víceméně normální! Pravda, našel se mezi nimi jeden chorobný podezřívavec, pár uhihňaných puberťaček a zhruba stejné množství po kolenou se plazících patolízalů – jinými slovy tedy nešlo o nic, co by se ve slušné společnosti nevyskytovalo celkem běžně. A vrchol všeho – někteří působili dokonce jako poměrně inteligentní!

Malvína nevěřila svým očím. Byla schopná vstřebat, že v Potterovy zásluhy a obrovský talent věří sedmnáctiletá dívenka s vizáží americké roztleskávačky. Co vstřebat schopná nebyla, byl fakt, že o tomtéž byl pevně přesvědčen například i jistý beze sporu oduševnělý bývalý učitel obrany proti černé magii.

Navíc stejně jako ona nechápala je, nechápali ani oni ji. Musela jim donekonečna vysvětlovat, že strávila většinu života na odlehlé novozélandské farmě, kam novinky obvykle pronikaly se zhruba padesátiletým zpožděním. (Doufala, že se nebudou příliš vyptávat – ve skutečnosti totiž v životě nevytáhla paty z Británie – a o Novém Zélandu i o farmách nevěděla nic víc, než co si přečetla v knihách.)

„Víte, napadlo mě, že trochu poznám Starý kontinent – a rozhodla jsem se začít právě Británií. Ovšem pan Potter mi naznačil něco v tom smyslu, že zde v poslední době není tak docela bezpečno..."

„Ne, to opravdu není," zabručel kdosi. „Od té doby, co se vrátil Ten, jehož jméno-"

„Voldemort, říkej Voldemort," napomenula ho vedle sedící žena. „My jsme přece Fénixův řád, nebudeme se klepat před jménem našeho nepřítele."

„Ach ano, pan Potter mi povídal něco v tom smyslu, že dotyčný pán je nebezpečný," nadhodila Malvína. „Je vskutku politováníhodné, že mě nikdo před mou cestou neupozornil... No, patrně se to snaží tajit, aby nepoškodili turistický ruch."

Její neznalost poměrů s jistou shovívavostí akceptovali. Horší to ovšem bylo s jejím jménem. Nestačila ho ani dovyslovit – a už na ni mířil tucet hůlek.

„Ale no tak," mírnil je Potter, který v žádném případě nechtěl vypadat jako někdo, kdo do hlavního štábu Fénixova řádu přivedl potenciálně nebezpečnou osobu. „Paní Riddleová stojí na naší straně, jedná se jen o hloupou shodu jmen."

 _Na tvé straně tedy rozhodně nestojím, ať už jsou karty rozdané jakkoli. S blbci zásadně spojenectví neuzavírám!_ Nahlas ale Malvína neřekla nic, věděla, že by to pro ni mohlo mít fatální důsledky.

„Dejme tomu," odtušil jeden ze členů Řádu, zjevně nepřesvědčený. „Ale stejně se radši ujistíme. Vyhrňte si rukáv!"

Nadzdvihla obočí. „Proč, proboha?" Byla zvyklá, že ji čas od času nějaký nemrava žádal o vyhrnutí blůzy, případně rovnou sukně – za což ho obvykle na místě proměnila v ropuchu. Ale rukáv? To tu ještě nebylo!

„Tak vyhrnete si ho?" Mířil na ni hůlkou. Vyhodnotila situaci – a dospěla k závěru, že kvůli podobné malichernosti by se do boje s dvacetinásobnou přesilou pustil jen blázen.

Poslechla. Zkoumavě si prohlédl její levé předloktí. Pak pro jistotu i to pravé. Našel hladkou bledou kůži s několika modřinami, které si způsobila v důsledku oné katastrofické nehody. Jinak nic.

„V pořádku."

„To jsem ráda. Můžete mi alespoň teď prozradit, co mělo tohle znamenat? Vyznačují se snad příznivci toho vašeho lorda Voldemorta tím, že si nemyjí ruce?"

„To ne. Ale všichni Voldemortovi přisluhovači mají na předloktí vytetovaný jeho znak, Znamení zla."

„To je mi ale pitomý zvyk! Vždyť je podle něj může každý poznat! Každopádně můžete být v klidu – tetování, to nikdy nebyl můj styl."

Odpoledne strávené ve společnosti členů Fénixova řádu dovedlo Malvínu k několika nepříjemným zjištěním. Za prvé, Británii v padesát let vzdálené budoucnosti – která se teď shodou mimořádně nešťastných okolností bohužel stala její přítomností – patrně opravdu terorizuje jistý mimořádně nebezpečný zlý černokněžník. Který, co čert nechtěl!, neoplývá jen maniakální touhou po světovládě, poněkud nepříjemným sklonem okamžitě zlikvidovat kohokoli, kdo se mu postaví do cesty, a estetickými kvalitami napůl shnilé housenky – ale k dovršení všech pohrom se jmenuje stejně jako ona. Ale jak je to možné? Alternativu, že by dotyčný mohl být jejím potomkem, kategoricky vylučovala – a co se týče manželova příbuzenstva, ti byli všichni bezpečně mrtví. Tedy patrně opravdu jen náhoda... Ovšem zatraceně nepříjemná! Teď litovala, že Potterovi tak neopatrně prozradila své skutečné jméno. Pravda, bylo to v situaci, kdy nemohla tušit, k jakým to povede malérům – a navíc nebyla tak docela při sobě... No, teď už nemělo smysl plakat nad rozlitým mlékem.

Ostatně, k pláči tu bylo tolik jiných věcí. A sice – co když se celá Británie opravdu domnívá, že před strašlivým lordem Voldemortem ji může zachránit jen a pouze tenhle nanicovatý náfuka jménem Harry Potter? Pak by to s osudem této země vypadalo víc než bledě... Malvína sice netušila, nakolik je Voldemort doopravdy strašlivý – nakolik je ovšem pitomý Harry Potter věděla víc než dobře. A věděla taky, že by dokázal přeprat tak maximálně rozšlápnutou housenku. U pětiletého dítěte už si jeho vítězstvím zdaleka tak jistá nebyla. Poprvé v životě ji napadlo, že její touha po maximální dlouhověkosti možná nebyla tak docela nejlepší nápad – a že by patrně bylo rozumnější umřít, ještě než nastane tenhle příšerný konec devadesátých let.

Otázka o ovšem zněla – jak to zařídit, aby byla na konci devadesátých let už starou ženou – neboli, jak se vrátit zpět do své doby? Věděla, že jedinou možností je proniknout na Odbor záhad. K čemuž by jí mohl pomoct Potter. Ostatně je místní celebritou a zná se s kdekým. _(Bože, jak tahle země upadla! A jaká pokleslá to musí být doba, která uznává Pottera za hvězdu první velikosti a provolává mu slávu! Ne, tohohle se opravdu nechci dožít.)_ Věděla ale, že pokud ho chce využít pro své plány, má jedinou možnost – totiž provolávat mu slávu taky. Z té představy se jí obracel žaludek jako kuře na rožni. Zabít ho by bylo o tolik méně nepříjemné – a bohužel také o tolik méně efektivní.

Zatímco přemýšlela, neklidně se vrtěla ve starodávné posteli s nebesy. Společnost opustila poměrně brzy a šla si lehnout. Neustálé ódy – tu pateticky vykřikované, jindy pro změnu zpívané či recitované v podobě veršů – na velikost a statečnost úžasného Harryho Pottera byly pro její bolavou hlavu horší než deset drnčících vrtaček.

Koutkem oka zahlédla, jak se otevřely dveře. Do ložnice se všoural pozoruhodně ošklivý domácí skřítek.

„Co tu chceš?"

„Pán přikázal vyprat Madame šaty," zapištělo stvoření. Malvína se už už chtěla s nezájmem obrátit na druhý bok – nicméně skřítek pokračoval, tentokrát sám pro sebe, okázale ignoruje její přítomnost. „Krátura neví, proč musí téhle ženské posluhovat. Krátura to považuje za nesnesitelnou potupu. Prý paní Riddleová! Krátura zná všechny čistokrevné kouzelnické rody v Britském impériu – a žádní Riddleovi mezi nimi nejsou. Paní je určitě špinavý kříženec! Nebo hůř, mudlovská šmejdka! Mudlovská šmejdka – a vyvaluje se v posteli ve vznešeném a starobylém domě Blacků, jako by jí to tady patřilo! Ach, kdyby to tak viděla moje ubohá paní, puklo by jí srdce!"

„Kráturo, nebo jak že se to vlastně jmenuješ!" zasyčela Malvína. „Příšerně mě bolí hlava – ale jestli okamžitě nezavřeš pusu, zaručuju ti, že _tebe_ bude brzy bolet ještě mnohem víc!"

Na ta slova skřítek vyklidil pole – a ona upadla do neklidného spánku.


	6. Kapitola 4

**Kapitola 4.**

„No tedy, to je děs!" zvolala slečna s vizáží sedmnáctileté americké roztleskávačky a vyrvala Kráturovi z pracek Malvíniny šaty. „Zasloužila by pětku od módní policie, nemá páru, co je cool! V podobných hadrech běhala tak maximálně moje babička!"

„Náhodou," namítla druhá slečna, „mně to přijde jako docela stylový retro!"

„To jen proto, že sama máš na sobě ještě větší hrůzu, Lenko," utřela ji první.

„Nechte si těch holčičích žvástů a radši se jí podívejte do kapes," okřikla je Ginny. Následoval poněkud upištěný komentář nalezených předmětů. Několik galeonů („Jóóó!"), posmrkaný látkový kapesník („Fúúúj!") a konečně – „Ty jo, koukej, ona má medailonek!" – „To je tak roztomilý!" – „Mně to spíš přijde totálně out…" – „Nerýpej pořád a ukaž, co je uvnitř!" Načež už následovalo jen dvojhlasné „Ááách!"

„Tedy, ten je tak pěknej!" zavzdychala Roztleskávačka.

„A má takový sametový oči…"

„Fakt nevím, nač ho sbalila, ty její šaty jsou děs… Hele, zjistíme si adresu, ji zamkneme do sklepa a…"

„Mluvil tady někdo o mně?" Harry Potter už chvíli poslouchal za dveřmi. Pokaždé mu dělalo dobře, když se nad ním dívky rozplývaly. A že má sametové oči mu zatím žádná neřekla, to bylo od Lenky vskutku originální. Že by jí nakonec přeci jen věnoval více pozornosti? Alespoň řekněme jednorázově?

„No, totiž, Harry…" Lenka zrudla jako pivoňka. Harrymu to přišlo velmi sexy. _Hm… dám si říct…? Uvidíme, uvidíme, jen pomalu, děvče, jsi až třicátá osmá v pořadí…_

„My právě zjistily, za koho je ta Riddleová vdaná. A je to fakt kus!" Roztleskávaččina slova byla pro Harryho bolestnější než deset setkání s Voldemortem. _Cože? Ona slintá nad jiným chlapem, zatímco JÁ tady stojím přímo před ní? Tak tys u mě skončila, děvče! Už do její ložnice do smrti ani nepáchnu. No, alespoň mi zbude víc času na Lenku…_

„Ano, Harry, ten Malvínin manžel vypadá přímo nadpozemsky," zavrněla vzápětí zasněně Lenka a Harryho neodolatelná touha po jejích intimních partiích se rázem proměnila ve stejně neodolatelnou touhu zakroutit krkem komukoli, kdo ještě jednou vysloví slovní spojení „Malvínin manžel".

„No tak se nezblázněte," štěkla Ginny. To, že slečny neslintají nad jejím Harrym, ji náramně urazilo. Mnohem méně než jeho věčné zálety a úlety, ostatně vedle Pottera si připadala jako královna harému a náramně jí to vyhovovalo.

Natáhla se po medailonku. „No jo, vy naděláte… Ale hm… špatně tedy nevypadá… Jen mám pocit, že už jsem ho někde-"

To už bylo na Pottera moc. „I ty, Brute?" zařval jako tur a vytrhl své dívce medailonek z ruky. Vzápětí zařval podruhé, tentokrát však zcela neartikulovaně.

„Ale no tak, Harry, není na té fotce celý a vsadím se, že tak uchvacující zadek jako ty určitě nemá," pokusila se Ginny honem zachránit situaci.

Harry však řval dál. „Vy nány pitomý, vždyť je to Voldemort!"

Dívky se po sobě zaraženě podívaly. Chápaly sice, že nejsou vyvolené, výjimečné a geniální jako ó veliký Harry Potter a že Chlapec, který zůstal naživu má na pravdu monopol, přesto se jim myšlenka, že by mimořádně pohledný mladík na fotografii mohl mít něco společného s lordem Voldemortem, zdála být poněkud… extravagantní.

Harry jim však nedopřál čas na námitky a běsnil dál. „Riddle! Riddle! Mělo mi to hned dojít, lidi s takovým jménem neběhají po všech mezích. Já blbec jí věřil! A přitom ten její zlý pohled… Zvrácenost jí přímo kouká z očí!" _A když se dotkla mé ruky, vůbec nezčervenala a nezrychlil se jí dech_ , dodal v duchu. „Děvka jedna, hned bylo jasné, že je nenormální!"

„Ale Harry, víš jistě, že…"

„Zvrhlá! Úchylná! Narušená! Že jsem jí věřil? Vůbec jsem jí nevěřil, hned mi bylo jasné, co je zač! Proto jsem ji taky přivedl sem, do hlavního štábu, abychom ji mohli řádně zneškodnit. Od počátku jsem to měl celé promyšlené. Chápete vůbec, jaká je to pro nás výhoda, mít v rukou Voldemortovu manželku?" Představil si, co vše to slovo obnáší – a zvedl se mu žaludek. _Voldemort ohýbající Malvínu o káď plnou lidské krve, případně Malvína s roztaženýma nohama na stole s lebkami a Voldemort… Ne, ne, stop, vážně moc koukám na porno, tohle je nechutnost všech nechutností, mnohem lepší bylo to video Filche s paní Norrisovou…_

„Harry… ale o tom, že by byl Voldemort ženatý, přece nikdy nikdo neslyšel, ne?" namítla opatrně Roztleskávačka.

„Jistěže ne!" odsekl Potter. „Nechával si tu bestii v záloze jako tajnou zbraň. Však víte – kam Voldemort nemůže, nastrčí ženskou."

„Dobře, ale nemáme přece žádný důkaz…"

„Tak moje slovo u tebe není důkaz?" Harry se jal v hysterickém záchvatu třískat nádobí. „Máš padáka z Fénixova řádu! Na hodinu! – Ne počkej, máš podmínečného padáka," opravil se hned, jak si uvědomil, že členové Řádu v poslední době mnohem rychleji umírají, než přibývají a že je tudíž jeho rozhodnutí krajně nepraktické.

„A co ty, Ginny? Tys ho přece viděla, ne? Tenkrát v Tajemné komnatě. Tak jim to sakra vysvětli!"

Ginny se ošila. „No… víš, Harry… já jsem hned potom, jak Riddle vystoupil z deníku, omdlela. Nepamatuju si, jak vypadal, byl to pro mě tenkrát všechno hrozný šok…"

To už bylo na Pottera moc. „Ty jedna - Máš - Ne, vlastně nemáš! Žádný sex! A nejmíň tři měsíce!"

Naštěstí pro prevenci případného infarktu myokardu neuslyšel, jak si v reakci na jeho slova zamumlala: „No co, Draco Malfoy to stejně umí líp!"

„Víš, Harry, myslím, že bychom si to vše měli raději ověřit, než něco podnikneme," ozvala se Lenka. „Zvlášť teď, když všichni ostatní před chvilkou odešli na misi."

„Moje autorita ti snad nestačí?" Harry už vzteky přímo modral. Kdyby si uvědomil, jak málo ladí modrá barva kůže s jeho zelenýma očima, možná by se byl pokusil ovládnout… „A samozřejmě že si to ověříme. Vyslechneme ji. A hned. Kde máme veritasérum?"

„Došlo," konstatovala suše Ginny. Chtělo se jí dodat „protože sis ho tuhle nalil do čaje místo citronové šťávy a pak jsi nám všem vykládal o tom, jak jsi ve třinácti znásilnil plyšového medvídka," když však spatřila modravý odstín Harryho kůže, raději zmlkla.

„To se nedá nic dělat, musíme si poradit jinak. A rád bych zdůraznil, že situace je natolik vážná, že nesmíme zaváhat ani před použitím těch nejextrémnějších prostředků. Jdeme!" zavelel Potter a už dupal do schodů. Dívky strachující se o jeho duševní rovnováhu i krevní tlak dupaly za ním vybaveny domácí lékárničkou.


	7. Kapitola 5

**Kapitola 5.**

Malvínina noc byla vskutku hrůzná. Sotva zavřela oči – a už ji noční můra přenesla do obrovské mramorové budovy nesoucí nabubřelý nápis Muzeum Harryho Pottera Velikého. Pokusila se prchnout, nešťastnou náhodou však vrazila do jedné z vitrín – v důsledku čehož se na ni vysypala impozantní kolekce Potterových sošek, z nichž některé byly z ryzího zlata. Doslova ji zavalily a ona se nemohla hýbat.

Šok ji probudil. Nabyla vědomí – jenže se nemohla hýbat dál. Nemohla dokonce ani otevřít oči. Někdo na ni evidentně použil kouzlo úplného spoutání. Ale kdo u všech starých chlípníků-

„Tak a teď koukejte kápnout božskou!" Ten pištivý hlas by poznala kdekoli a kdykoli, ostatně ještě ji z jeho nedávného ječení nepřestala bolet hlava.

„Harry, ona ale nemůže mluvit. Zacpals jí i pusu."

„Já? Jak to, já? Tak s tím sakra něco udělej!"

Druhá osoba evidentně poslechla, protože Malvíně se rázem uvolnil obličej. A pak už jen zírala, kterak se nad ní tyčí Potter s maniakálně vytřeštěnýma očima a za ním se krčí tři vyděšená děvčata.

„Tak kápnete božskou?" zapištěl ještě o tón výš.

„Pane Pottere, já bych vám mileráda odpověděla, ale nejdřív bych musela vědět na co. A krom toho – nikdo mě neupozornil, že v Anglii se nyní považuje za zdvořilé přivazovat své hosty k posteli."

Potter se k její námitce nijak nevyjádřil, jen zapištěl tónem, jaký dovede vyloudit jen právě podřezávané prase: „Tak už se konečně přiznejte, že jste právoplatnou manželkou lorda Voldemorta."

„Jo, jistě – a krom toho jsem taky královna Viktorie, Robin Hood a Jack Rozparovač v jedné osobě."

„Vidíte to?" zvolal vítězoslavně Harry. „Ona se přiznala!"

„No, já nevím," namítla opatrně Lenka. „Přišlo mi to spíš jako vtip. Ale ne, Harry, drahoušku, nerozčiluj se!" dodala vzápětí, když spatřila nový, modřinově fialový odstín v Potterově obličeji.

„Konečně tady někdo projevil životně nutné minimum smyslu pro humor," konstatovala spokojeně Malvína. „Děkuji vám, slečno. A my bychom si měli ujasnit jednu věc, pane Pottere – s tím vaším Mordovacím lordem - nebo jak že mu to říkáte - nemám nic společného, to, že dotyčný pán existuje, jsem se dozvěděla až včera od vás – a důrazně bych vás chtěla požádat, abyste mě do vašich osobních problémů pro příště nezatahoval!"

„Mé osobní problémy? Tak mé osobní problémy? Vidíte ji? Vidíte ji? Znevažuje mé poslání zachránce celé Británie!" řval Harry a metodicky rozbíjel růžový porcelán vystavený na polici. Ginny stejně metodicky vykřikovala „Reparo!", množství porcelánu bylo totiž všechno, jen ne dostatečné.

„Harry, a co takhle jí ukázat ten medailonek?" pípla po pěti minutách intenzivní destrukce Roztleskávačka ve snaze napravit si reputaci.

Potter byl nucen uznat, že takové počínání může být ve srovnání s třískáním porcelánu věci Fénixova řádu o něco přínosnější. Zamával tedy Malvíně dotyčným předmětem před nosem. „Tak s pravdou ven, nebo bude zle! Je tohle váš manžel?"

„Já bych vám opravdu ráda odpověděla, ale to byste mě musel nechat se podívat a ne mě tou věcičkou setrvale mlátit přes oči!" _A jen počkej, až se z téhle kaše dostanu a zas budu mít v ruce hůlku,_ dodala v duchu. _Proměním tě v ropuchu a odnesu do nejbližší francouzské restaurace. Jen se bojím, že rozdíl bude tak nepatrný, že si ho nikdo ani nevšimne…_

Potter se mezitím poněkud zklidnil a podržel jí medailonek před očima. „Tak znova, je to váš manžel?"

„Pane Pottere, vzhledem k tomu, že se na té fotografii nacházím vedle dotyčného pána ve svatebních šatech, tak ano, váš předpoklad byl pozoruhodně správný."

Chlapec, který (zatím, bohužel) zůstal naživu, se vítězoslavně rozhlédl po přítomných děvčatech. „No vidíte, nač potřebujete další důkaz? Je to vážně Voldemortova žena, sama nám to potvrdila."

„Ale kdo nám potvrdí, že ten chlápek je Voldemort?" namítla opatrně Lenka.

V reakci na její slova se Harry jal opět třískat porcelán.

„Pane Pottere, mě už to vážně unavuje. Netuším, co si o té vaší záležitosti s Lordem-Mordem myslet. Protože pokud je pravda vše, co mi tady vykládáte, tak se ten pán patrně vyskytuje ve značném množství diametrálně odlišných fyzických podob, z nichž každá má navrch úplně jiné jméno… a já jsem v pokušení věřit, že ve skutečnosti není ničím jiným, než běsnícím kanárkem uprchnuvším ze zverimexu."

To už bylo na Harryho moc. Jakkoli si nebyl jistý, jestli by svými kouzelnickými schopnostmi dovedl čelit útoku běsnícího kanárka, Malvínina poznámka ho hluboce urazila. „Tos přehnala, ženštino zvrhlá!" zařval a rozbil jedinou ranou obrovskou starožitnou vázu. „Naposledy tě varuju, buď přiznáš, že ses ve své zvrácenosti provdala za Voldemorta, nebo budeš vystavena právu útrpnému!"

„Jak se mám přiznat k něčemu, co není pravda? Vážně nevidím důvod odsouhlasit podobnou pitomost. A dámy, bez urážky, myslím, že vašemu příteli by teď náramně prospěla trocha heřmánkového čaje a klid na lůžku."

„Harry, já bych ti ten čaj klidně uvařila," nabídla se ochotně Roztleskávačka.

Potter však zařval: „Žádný heřmánkový čaj! Žádnou postel! Crucio!" Vzápětí zařval znovu. To když kletba, místo aby zasáhla Malvínu, podpálila rukáv jeho hábitu. Ginny ho duchapřítomně polila vodou ze své hůlky, načež se členové Fénixova řádu spěšně odebrali do přízemí, aby tam našli nějakou mast na popáleniny.

V Malvíně zatím uzrálo rozhodnutí – musí uprchnout, jak nejdříve to půjde. Nebála se, že by mohli skutečně uspět ve snaze jí nějak ublížit – nicméně při jejich nešikovnosti zde byla dosti vysoká pravděpodobnost, že co nevidět vyhodí celý dům do povětří.

„Vy to vůbec nechápete," běsnil zatím o patro níž Harry, zatímco se ho Ginny pokoušela ošetřit. „Voldemort má v zajetí Hermionu a několik dalších členů Řádu. Mohli bychom je za tuhle ženskou vyměnit."

„To by ale napřed musela být opravdu…" Ginny svou větu raději ani nedokončila. „Harry, neškubej sebou, takhle ti tu ruku nemůžu obvázat."

„Zkusit bychom to každopádně mohli," ozvala se Roztleskávačka. „Lepší, než nedělat nic."

Potter se samým nadšením, že s ním konečně někdo souhlasí, přestal vrtět – a vzápětí už celá skupinka vpochodovala zpět do Malvínina pokoje.

„Paní Riddleová, tímto vás prohlašuji za naše rukojmí," pravil obřadně Vyvolený. „Máte samozřejmě status válečného zajatce – a podle toho s vámi bude nakládáno. Vaše manželovi lordu Voldemortovi navrhneme, že jsme ochotni vás vyměnit za jím vězněné členy Fénixova řádu. Věřím pevně, že na náš návrh přistoupí. Do té doby budete nucena užívat našeho pohostinství."

„Pokud si pod pojmem pohostinství představujete to, že svážete a uvězníte člověka, který vám zachránil kůži, pak jsem nadšením přímo bez sebe," ucedila Malvína. V duchu se však poněkud uklidnila. _Potter ať si plácá, co chce, ten zatracený Voldemort sám přece musí dobře vědět, že s ním nemám nic společného. Pošle je s podobnou nabídkou k šípku. A kdyby je místo k šípku poslal třeba i do márnice, nezlobila bych se…_

O to větší bylo její zděšení, když o pár hodin později napochodoval Potter zpět a sdělil jí i Ginny, která ji hlídala: „Voldemort moji nabídku přijal a s výměnou souhlasí."

A Malvíně zbyla jen otevřená ústa a otázka – jak je tohle u všech šílenců možné? A pak – co bude, až nejnebezpečnější zlý černokněžník všech dob zjistí, že naletěl a že zde došlo k omylu? A nakonec – _já chci radši do blázince! Tam by bylo nebezpečných cvoků určitě nesrovnatelně míň._


	8. Kapitola 6

**Kapitola 6.**

 _Ve stejnou dobu v sídle Malfoyových_

„Cha, cha, chá," smál se lord Voldemort. Luciusi Malfoyovi tuhla krev v žilách. Smích jeho pána se nápadně podobal zvukům, které kdysi vydával křeček jeho mladší sestry, na němž si trénoval kletbu Cruciatus. Výhoda byla, že křeček, na rozdíl od Voldemorta, nedovedl zmiňovanou kletbu sám použít.

„Tak Potter tvrdí, že zajal mou manželku," pravil – lépe řečeno zasyčel – Pán všeho zla.

„Ano, můj pane," přisvědčil Malfoy a modlil se, aby ten smích konečně přestal. Marně.

„A já se domníval, že mě ten nanicovatý kluk nemůže ničím překvapit. Nicméně tentokrát se mu to povedlo. Harry Potter pobavil lorda Voldemorta. A to lépe, než by to svedl kterýkoli z mých věrných Smrtijedů!"

„Můj pane, domníval jsem se, že můj vtip o mudlovi, co hledá svůj rozmixovaný mozek, se vám rovněž líbil," namítl trochu ukřivděně Malfoy.

„Byl obdivuhodně ubohý, Luciusi. S humorností té nové Potterovy historky se opravdu nedá srovnávat. Začíná mi být téměř líto, že toho kluka musím zabít. Možná by nebylo marné podržet si ho nějaký čas v zajetí. Neboť Pán Zla se nudí, Luciusi, velmi se nudí…"

„Jak ho ale do toho zajetí dostaneme, můj pane?"

„Velmi snadno, můj slizký příteli. Pošli Potterovi sovu se vzkazem, že jeho návrh přijímám. Vyměním tu mudlovskou šmejdku Grangerovou a tři další zajaté členy Řádu za mou… manželku."

„Prosím, můj pane?" Malfoy nevěřícně vytřeštil oči.

„Přesně tak, Luciusi. Potter se zajisté bude chtít té výměny osobně zúčastnit. A jak ho tak znám, vezme s sebou i pár dalších členů Řádu. Vlákáme je do pasti a jednou provždy zneškodníme."

„To je geniální, můj pane!"

„Samozřejmě, Luciusi. Vždyť je to taky můj nápad. A teď jdi a oznam mé rozhodnutí mým Smrtijedům."

Když za Malfoyem zapadly dveře, Voldemort osaměl. A uvědomil si, že se nudí opravdu hodně. Všechny opravdu dobré knihy o černé magii, co byly v dosahu, už několikrát přečetl – a mučení zajatců mu začalo připadat poněkud jednotvárné. Křičeli totiž pořád stejně. Za chvíli se přistihl, že si krátí čas sestřelováním much ze stropu pomocí kletby Avada Kedavra. To bylo opravdu ubohé!

 _Vážně by mě zajímalo, co je zač ta ženská, kterou Potter považuje za mou manželku – a jak vůbec přišel na to, že bych mohl nějakou mít. Jako by nevěděl, že láska, sex a podobné lidské pošetilosti jsou hluboko pod mou úroveň. I když, pokud bych chtěl, mohl bych mít samozřejmě manželek třeba deset na každém prstě, která žena by odolala šarmu lorda Voldemorta…_

Mimoděk si vzpomněl, jak nedávno jakási cizí slečna spatřila jeho obličej – a začala ječet tak, že ji prostě musel zabít, jinak by ho z ní rozbolela hlava.

 _Ženské jsou zkrátka neuvěřitelně otravné, stačí se podívat na Belu a to její patolízalské zbožňování._ Mimoděk se v myšlenkách zatoulal do dob, kdy studoval v Bradavicích. Tehdy to bývalo opravdu nesnesitelné. Nikdy nepochopil, jak mohl všechny tolik fascinovat jeho obličej vykreslený jak přes kopírák podle jeho příšerného mudlovského otce, nicméně faktem bylo, že dívky ho tenkrát pronásledovaly úplně všude. Vzpomněl si na jednu obzvlášť otravnou z Havraspáru, která se ho pokusila přiotrávit nápojem lásky. Naštěstí podobný dryák poznal na sto honů – a následně ho nalil do dýňové šťávy Filchovi. Při vzpomínce na to, jak dotyčný onu harpii celé dva měsíce vytrvale pronásledoval, se opět rozesmál. A pak Uršula, na kterou poštval baziliška. Taky že si o to koledovala, poslat mu k Valentýnu žvýkačkově růžové srdce, co vyhrávalo Mendelssohnův svatební pochod – a ještě tak, aby ho nic netuše rozbalil ve Velké síni u snídaně, před očima celého Zmijozelu! Měla by být ráda, že jí to prošlo tak lacino a že ji zabil rychle a bezbolestně. A ta blondýna z Nebelvíru, co mu naškrábala do jeho oblíbené knihy vzkaz: _Milý Tomíku, mocinky Tě lovískuju!_ – ne, to bylo opravdu příliš. Dodnes si myslel, že proměnit ji na celý den v prase a vyhrožovat jí, že z ní nechá ve školní kuchyni připravit vepřové hody, byl trest naprosto nedostatečný. - Opravdu, vypadat jako mocný, nesmrtelný lord Voldemort mělo obrovskou výhodu – nic podobně otravného se mu už desítky let nestalo.

A pak, z ničeho nic, probleskla Pánovi zla hlavou docela jiná vzpomínka. Mladá žena, asi dvacetiletá, černé vlasy, černé šaty – a prsten se zeleným kamínkem. V duchu zaklel. Ta byla přece mrtvá, umřela už před padesáti lety – a on si tenkrát – důsledně, jak si aspoň myslel - vytahal z hlavy všechny vzpomínky na ni – a zanechal je v myslánce ukryté na tajném místě. Když se pak stal lordem Voldemortem, donutil všechny své Smrtijedy, kteří ho znali ještě jako Toma Riddla, zavázat se Neporušitelným slibem, že o ní nikdy neřeknou ani slovo. Opravdu nepotřeboval, aby se vědělo, že Pán všeho zla kdysi spáchal něco tak nechutně lidského – totiž že se oženil.

 _Ale ta ženská, co ji Potter zajal…_

V hlavě mu zazněl hlas ředitele Odboru záhad. „Je mi to moc líto, pane Riddle, ale její tělo se nenašlo. Viděl jste přece, jak vypadala ta laboratoř po výbuchu. Obávám se, že z vaší ženy nezbylo nic, co by bylo možné pohřbít."

 _Její tělo se nenašlo…_

A Voldemort se rozhodl neprodleně vydat Smrtijedům rozkaz, že totiž tu ženskou, co ji Potter nabízí k výměně, v žádném případě nesmějí zabít. Rozhodně ne dřív, než se zjistí, kdo to je.


	9. Kapitola 7

**Kapitola 7.**

 _Grimmauldovo náměstí 12_

„Mohla bych se vás na něco zeptat?" Roztleskávačka se snažila předstírat nervozitu, ve skutečnosti však byla její tvář plná dychtivosti. Spolu s Lenkou hlídaly spoutanou Malvínu, zatímco Potter s Ginny se vydali domluvit s Voldemortem detaily výměny.

„Totiž… já si tak docela neumím představit… Vy-víte-kdo přeci nemá nos… a taky vlasy… ale _tamto_ má, ne…? Mě by hrozně zajímalo, jaké bylo… totiž, on je takový slizký a fujtajbl a nejspíš pořád od krve, ale zase na druhou stranu, někoho to může vzrušovat a spát s-"

„Zavřete ten svůj nevymáchaný zobák!" zařvala Malvína, až se třásly okenní tabulky. Normálně neměla ve zvyku se takhle rozčilovat, ale hned po své inteligenci si nejvíc zakládala na svém bezchybném vkusu – a pokud se někdo odvážil jí podsouvat, že něco měla s kýmkoli jiným než se svým dokonale krásným manželem, dohánělo ji to k zuřivosti. „Nikdy jsem nespala s ničím plešatým, beznosým ani slizkým, kolikrát vám to mám ještě opakovat? Pokud vás tak zajímá, jak podobná zvrhlost asi probíhá, zeptejte se vašeho kamarádíčka Pottera, ten je totiž evidentně schopný absolutně všeho! – A vůbec, už vám konečně došlo, že tou pitomostí, co se právě chystáte provést, pácháte jistou sebevraždu?"

„Vám na nás nějak záleží," utrousila Roztleskávačka.

„Vůbec ne, já jen na té sebevraždě nechci participovat."

Několikrát se krátce nadechla. „Ok, proberme si to ještě jednou a zkusme do věci zapojit trochu logiky. Včera jste mi tvrdili, že ten váš Lord-co-všechny-zamorduje je nestvůra absolutně neschopná jakéhokoli citu, je to tak?"

„Ano, jistě, on je děsivě a úplně nelidský," přikývla Lenka.

„Báječně. A nezdá se vám tedy trochu divné, že by se ten váš děsivě a úplně nelidský Morde-lord rozhodl tak nahonem vzdát několika důležitých zajatců, jen aby zachránil svou milovanou ženušku?"

„No, máte pravdu, že to zní trochu zvláštně," připustila Roztleskávačka.

„Nejen trochu zvláštně. Zní to jako naprostá pitomost. A já se ptám dál – kdyby ta milovaná ženuška byla opravdu milovanou ženuškou, nebyla by celá nadšená, až se zas vrátí k manžílkovi a políbí ho na pleš, místo aby se vás snažila ze všech sil přesvědčit, že tohle prostě udělat nesmíte?"

„To se dá vysvětlit jednoduše – manželské problémy," ozvalo se ode dveří. Dovnitř triumfálně vpochodoval Potter. „Vy a váš manžel jste se pohádali. Zřejmě jste se nedokázali shodnout na nejvhodnějším způsobu, kterak zabíjet mudly, či co. Nebo jste ho možná podvedla s některým z jeho Smrtijedů. On na to přišel a vy jste mu utekla. Bojíte se, co s vámi udělá, jestli se k němu vrátíte – a proto se tak vykrucujete."

Malvíně se protočily panenky. „To je další snůška teorií asi stejně inteligentních, jako pokus o vynález nehořlavého roztoku za použití čistého lihu. Viděla jsem chlápka, co to zkoušel. Lépe řečeno to, co z něj zbylo – a moc toho nebylo. Nehledě na to, že kdyby tohle všechno byla pravda, riskujete, že se mnou ten váš Mordylord udělá přesně to, co ho baví nejvíc – totiž, že mě zamorduje. A já bych vám ráda připomněla, že jsem vám zachránila život."

Potter se ošil. „To od vás sice bylo šlechetné… Ale… jak se to jen říká… Pro konečné vítězství dobra nad zlem je někdy nutno přinášet oběti… Já přirozeně budu trpět strašlivými výčitkami svědomí… Ale pokud to pomůže spáse Británie, mile rád je vytrpím."

„Vy pokrytecká kryso," ucedila Malvína znechuceně. „Při vší té obětavosti jste ovšem zapomněl na jeden drobný detail. Co když je to celé léčka? Co když váš důvěrný nepřítel prostě jen chce vylákat krysu z jejího kanálu – a pak nás zamordovat všechny? Protože podle toho, co jste mi o něm vykládal, mi nepřišel zrovna jako týpek, co se vyžívá v čestném jednání… Ostatně, v tomhle si musíte vy dva náramně rozumět…"

Harry poněkud znervózněl. Možnost, že by se Voldemort nechystal dodržet podmínky výměny, ho zatím vůbec nenapadla. Musel však konstatovat, že jakkoli tato myšlenka nevyšla z jeho geniálního mozku, má jistou logiku. Rázem ho však napadlo řešení – vyšle na sjednanou schůzku Lenku a Roztleskávačku. Kdyby se nedej Bože opravdu něco stalo, tak… _tak by jim to stejně patřilo, že se rozplývaly nad mladým Voldym! Ginny ale radši nechám doma, nikdo jiný mi neumí tak skvěle namasírovat chodidla._

„Tak tedy, plán je následující. Jelikož mise Výměna rukojmí nepatří k nejnáročnějším ani k nejnebezpečnějším, vydají se na ni pouze Lenka a Pamela. Já a Ginny zůstaneme tady v hlavním štábu, pro případ, že by… ehm… Vy-víte-kdo zaútočil."

„Proč by útočil na hlavní štáb, když na nás bude čekat s rukojmími ve Skotsku?" namítla Lenka. Jakkoli Harryho upřímně zbožňovala, tenhle plán se jí vůbec nezamlouval.

„Cesty Toho, jehož jméno nesmíme vyslovit, jsou nevyzpytatelné," pravil záhadně Potter. „Ty mu do hlavy nevidíš, zato já…"

„Chceš říct, že tě rozbolela jizva?"

„Hmm…" Chlapec, který ne a ne natáhnout brka, nasadil tajemný výraz.

„Ale jak se tam dostaneme? Já ani Pamela se ještě neumíme přemísťovat. A rozvazovat _ji_ by asi moc dobrý nápad nebyl," pravila Lenka a mávla rukou směrem k Malvíně.

„Na to už jsme mysleli," odvětila Ginny. „Zajistili jsme vám přenášedlo. Odlétá za pět minut."

Malvíně se orosilo čelo. O blízké setkání třetího druhu s Beznosým plešounem opravdu nestála. Věděla, že jí zbývá v rukávu už jen jediný trumf – a sice říct pravdu, než bude pozdě.

„Pottere, než opravdu spácháte tu nebetyčnou hloupost, alespoň mě vyslechněte. Já manželkou toho vašeho Lorda-Morda být nemůžu. A víte proč? Protože vůbec nejsem z vaší doby. Dostala jsem se sem omylem, když se mi poněkud nevyvedl jeden experiment. Přicestovala jsem z roku 1947. Proto jsem taky nevěděla, co jste zač – ani jsem to vědět nemohla. Stejně jako jsem nevěděla, co je zač Mordylord. V mé době totiž žádný takový černokněžník prostě neexistoval. Tak už laskavě ukončete celou tuhle šaškárnu a nechte mě jít!"

Chvíli na ni překvapeně zíral. Pak však jen mávl rukou. „1947 nebo 1997, sper to čert! Vy-víte-kdo byl ve vaší době stejně reálný jako v té naší. Takže nějaké cestování časem vás neomlouvá."

„Co to zas-"

Tentokrát nestačila dokončit větu. Potter po ní mrštil hrnečkem z růžového porcelánu. Naštěstí pro ni se netrefil a hrneček místo toho rozbil starožitně vyhlížející vázu.

„Harry," ozvala se nesměle Pamela, „jak ji tam dopravíme? Totiž, ona se nemůže hýbat a i když je hubená jako tyčka, bojím se, že…"

„K Voldemortovi s vámi, to žádná z vás neumí pořádné vznášecí kouzlo?"

Odpovědí mu bylo hrobové ticho. „No, mně to kdysi docela šlo s peříčky," ozvala se po chvíli nesměle Lenka. Jak se však ukázalo, Malvína peříčko nebyla. Zvládli ji nadzvednout sotva o pár milimetrů.

„Tak se nedá nic dělat. Svažte ji a pak rozvažte," rozkázala Ginny. „No nejdřív jí svažte ruce k tělu klasickými provazy a pak zrušte to úplné spoutání," upřesnila, když viděla, jak na ni tupě zírají.

Přesně na ten moment Malvína čekala. Jakmile zas stála na svých nohou, důkladně nakopla Pottera do intimních partií. Za celý její pobyt v budoucnosti jí nic neudělalo takovou radost. Veliký hrdina zavyl bolestí a upustil hůlku. Celý manévr by se nejspíš zdařil, kdyby její zdřevěnělé nohy neuklouzly na střepech inkriminované starožitné vázy – a kdyby se Malvína následně nezřítila přímo na Roztleskávačku. To by taky tolik nevadilo. Kdyby dotyčná zrovna nedržela v ruce přenášedlo. A kdyby se zmiňované přenášedlo v ten moment jako na potvoru nedalo do pohybu.


	10. Kapitola 8

**Kapitola 8.**

Malvína zamžourala – jen aby zjistila, že stejně nic nevidí. Všude kolem ní byla hustá mlha. To bylo špatné. Přímo na ní pak ležela Pamela. To bylo mnohem horší. Samozřejmě by nebylo od věci zkusit ji přeprat a sebrat jí hůlku. K Malvínině smůle však Roztleskávačka vážila o nějakých šest, sedm kilo víc – a těch šest, sedm kilo tvořily svaly – tedy něco, čím se mladá Riddleová opravdu pochlubit nemohla. Nehledě na to, že měla pořád svázané ruce.

Pamela se prát ani nepokoušela. Honem vyskočila a dala se na bezhlavý úprk. Malvína zvažovala své možnosti. Neměla hůlku. To bylo zlé. Netušila, kde je. To bylo horší. A navrch se tu poblíž patrně potuluje spousta Smrtkožroutů, nebo jak že si to ti přisluhovači Mordovacího lorda vlastně říkají. To už bylo zlé až moc. O provazech, co se jí zařezávaly do kůže, ani nemluvě.

Zdálo se, že zbývá pouze jediná možnost. A sice využít jisté kouzlo, ke kterému nebyla hůlka nutná. Malvína byla totiž zvěromág. A tak o pár vteřin později vyskočila ze změti provazů černá kočka s lesklou srstí a žlutýma očima. Rozhlédla se po okolí. V téhle podobě viděla mnohem lépe. Všimla si, že pár metrů od ní se rýsuje les – a neprodleně se k němu rozběhla. Tam se snad bude moct schovat – a vymyslet, co dál.

Vzápětí uslyšela hlasitý křik. Ten pištivý hlas nemohla nepoznat, jakkoli ho strach značně zdeformoval. Chcíplojedi evidentně chytili Roztleskávačku. Malvína zrychlila krok a pelášila k lesu, co jí všechny čtyři tlapky stačily. Díky té mlze bylo vysoce pravděpodobné, že nikdo její přeměnu neviděl. To bylo skvělé. O její schopnosti měnit se v kočku totiž nikdo nemohl mít ani tušení – zvěromágem byla neregistrovaným a své tajemství prozradila jen jedinému člověku – svému manželovi. Takže Mrchožrouty ani nenapadne pídit se místo po ženě po kočce.

Ale hledat ji budou. Vědí, že nemá hůlku a že se tudíž nemohla přemístit. Nastražila uši a děkovala matičce Přírodě, že kočky obdařila mnohem dokonalejšími smysly, než jakými disponovali lidé. Slyšela kroky. Budou prohledávat les? Měla sice náskok, ale velký nebyl.

Běžela dál. Náhle se stromy rozestoupily a ona narazila na silnici. Kousek u krajnice stálo auto. Na jeho sedadle se právě vášnivě miloval párek mudlů. A kufr byl otevřený. Skočila do něj a ukryla se mezi zavazadla. Ti dva by si v daný moment nejspíš nevšimli, ani kdyby jim do auta vlezl tygr usurijský.

Za pár minut milostná chvilka skončila. Kdosi zaklapl víko. Malvínu pohltila tma. Uslyšela burácení motoru. A teď už jí nezbývalo než se modlit, aby její plán vyšel.

* * *

 _Zatím v sídle Malfoyových_

Lord Voldemort se tyčil nad k smrti vyděšenou Pamelou. „Tak vy nám tedy nechcete prozradit, jaké má Harry Potter plány, ani co je zač ta žena a kam utekla?"

„Ne! Mučte mě, jak chcete, já tajemství Fénixova řádu nevyzradím!"

Požadavek _mučte mě, jak chcete_ , Pána zla poněkud zaskočil. V mučení totiž příliš originální nebyl. Již mnoho let používal prakticky výhradně kletbu Cruciatus – proč ostatně měnit metody, které se osvědčily? Dnes však zatoužil po trošce inovace.

„Ta vaše kabelka…"

Roztleskávačka zbledla. „Nesahejte na ni! Je od Louise Vuittona, přímo z Paříže!"

„Hmmm… Tak Louis Vuitton…" Voldemort mávl hůlkou – a kabelka vzplála.

Pamela vydala neartikulovaný řev. Takhle nekřičeli obvykle ani ti, na něž použil kletbu Cruciatus. Voldemort se ďábelsky zachechtal. „A vaše šaty…"

„Jsou od Diora…. Ne, ne, nesahejte na ně, prosím, všechno vám řeknu!"

Pán zla se opět zachechtal. Tohle nové mučení mělo něco do sebe. Originální, neotřelé – a fungovalo. Určitě to bude zkoušet častěji.

„Tak znovu – kde je ta žena?"

„To nevím. Ne, počkejte, nesahejte na ty šatýýýý! Chtěla jsem říct… přicestovaly jsme přenášedlem společně. Ale já pak hned běžela pryč… Nestarala jsem se, co se stalo s ní. Ale nemohla se dostat daleko, byla svázaná a neměla hůlku."

„Z těch provazů se nicméně dostat dokázala, našli jsme je. Mí Smrtijedi právě pročesávají okolí. Můžete se spolehnout, že ji objeví. – Jak Potter přišel na to, že jde o mou ženu?"

„Protože u sebe měla medailonek… Byl v něm portrét… Jí a nějakého mladíka… Tedy, ten vůbec nevypadal jako vy… Ale Potter tvrdil, že to vy jste… Ona tvrdila, že ne… A nám to bylo všem divné… Nevím, kdo to byl…"

„A ona? Co víte o ní?"

„Skoro nic. Představila se nám jako Malvína Riddleová a tvrdila, že přichází z minulosti, ale to je přece nesmysl- - - Nééé, prosím, nechte ty šaty, já vám všechno řeknu!"

 _To tak, leze to z tebe jako z Malfoye přiznání, kde má schované peníze._ „Legilimens!"

A pak už se Voldemort díval Pamele do vzpomínek a spatřil v nich ženu, která nejenže se jmenovala Malvína Riddleová a taky tak vypadala, ale zároveň byla i docela stejně sarkastická. Omyl byl vyloučen. Jeho padesát let mrtvá žena vůbec mrtvá nebyla. Nejen to, byla tady, v jeho zemi a v jeho době. Zbývalo zjistit, kde přesně. A proč před ním u všech zatracených mudlovských šmejdů utekla.

* * *

 _Zatím v Edinburgu_

„Tatí, vy jste mi přivezli kočičku!" Asi osmiletý chlapec ji popadl za kůži na hřbetě a vytáhl z kufru. Malvína, celá omlácená po nekonečné cestě po dálnici, ho sekla drápkem do ruky.

„A ona škrábe! Ty ty, zlá kočička!"

„Ukaž, ty trubko, takhle se kočka nedrží," napomenula ho jeho starší sestra a vzala Malvínu do náruče, tentokrát mnohem šetrněji. „No jo, hodná Micinka…"

Rodiče se na sebe zaraženě podívali. „Vůbec jsem netušila, že ji vezeme, musela nám skočit do kufru a schovat se tam," zamumlala matka.

„A mamí, můžeme si ji nechat?"

Matka bezmocně pokrčila rameny. „Ale bude spát venku, nechci, aby mi zaneřádila dům. A jestli má blechy, tak si mě nepřejte!"

 _Já a blechy?! Jen počkej, až zas budu mít hůlku, v jednu tě proměním!_

O pár hodin později už děti Malvínu pašovaly do svého pokoje ukrytou v koši na prádlo. Následně jí přivázaly na ocas růžovou mašli a pokusily se ji nacpat do kočárku pro panenky. Naštěstí se jim v poslední chvíli vytrhla, kousla toho nesnesitelného chlapečka do prstu, jímž jí těsně předtím málem vydloubl oko, a vyskočila na šatní skříň. Odtud už jen s jistým zadostiučiněním sledovala, kterak kluk natahuje moldánky a kterak se ho jeho sestra pokouší umlčet s poukazem na to, že pokud se rodiče dozví, že tajně propašovali do domu kočku, zakážou jim nejmíň na týden televizi. _Doufám, že se mi brzy podaří zjistit, kde tady bydlí nějací kouzelníci. Protože skončit jako domácí mazlíček rozjívených mudlovských děcek, to je snad ještě horší než trávit čas s Potterem! Kdybych tak alespoň měla vzteklinu!_


	11. Kapitola 9

**Kapitola 9.**

 _O několik dnů později_

Malvína kráčela ulicemi předměstí Cambridge. Dokonce i ona uznávala, že způsob, jakým se sem dostala, nebyl tak docela košer. Připlést se pod nohy tomu snad osmdesátiletému stařečkovi, způsobit, aby přes ni upadl a pak mu sebrat hůlku, to bylo samozřejmě krajně neetické. _Promiň, dědo, ale po mně jdou hned dvě party pološílených všehoschopných lumpů – a jak se člověk snaží zachránit holý život, musí jít veškeré ohledy stranou,_ zamumlala v duchu na omluvu a s hůlkou v tlamičce pelášila pryč. Následně v temném koutě parku přeměnila věci, co ukradla u mudlů, ve společensky přijatelné oblečení – odmítala se totiž na veřejnosti ukazovat v plandavém triku s fotkou individua s psím řetězem na krku a kravským kruhem v nose, o vlasech delších, než měla sama, raději ani nemluvě. Jako poslední pak přišla na řadu její podoba. Malvína totiž usoudila, že producírovat se po Británii s vlastní hlavou na krku je v daný moment nejlepší způsob, jak o zmiňovanou hlavu přijít. Stačilo nicméně pár zaklínadel – a z křoví vylezla asi čtyřicetiletá, kulaťoučká blondýna s nevinnýma očima a červenými tvářemi. „Rosemary Davisová z Oxfordu, spisovatelka na volné noze," konstatovala spokojeně. A Rosemary měla plán – vypátrat Malvíniny bývalé kolegy z Odboru záhad – a při rozhovorech s nimi nenápadně vyzvědět, kde skončily kopie jejích poznámek. Najít je by bylo mnohem snazší – a mnohem méně nebezpečné – než se pokoušet znovu sestavit celou aparaturu zpaměti. Jedna jediná chyba totiž mohla způsobit, že tentokrát ji to roztrhá na kusy doopravdy.

Zadařilo se jí až na třetí pokus, v případě Matta Andrewse, kterého si pamatovala jako mladičkého asistenta – a z nějž byl nyní ctihodný stařík na odpočinku.

„Tak vy chcete psát knihu o Malvíně Riddleové… Tak to vám tedy nezávidím," poznamenal Matt a kopl do sebe sklenici brandy.

„Proč ne?" _Nejspíš proto, že jsem byla tak skvělá a úžasná, že to ani nejde slovy vyjádřit…_ Nahlas ale řekla: „Myslím, že naše společnost přes všechny emancipační boje stále přikládá malou váhu práci žen-vědkyň. Snažím se proto lidem přibližovat příběhy žen, které se dokázaly prosadit ve výzkumu. Malvínu Riddleovou považuju za ideální příklad. Byla přece nemladší zaměstnankyní Odboru záhad, která kdy vedla vlastní výzkum, nebo ne?"

„To sice ano, ale ona toho zrovna moc vyzkoumat nestihla. Než mohla na něco pořádného přijít, podařilo se jí vlastní nešikovností vyhodit laboratoř do vzduchu – a sebe s ní. A upřímně, nemyslím, že jí byla zrovna velká škoda."

 _Tak mě že nebyla škoda? Já že byla nešikovná? A co ty, ty nádivo, kterého nechávali všeho všudy čistit zkumavky, ale který ses přesto všude vytahoval, že děláš na Odboru záhad velkou vědu a balils na to u Děravého kotle holky?!_

„Proč myslíte, že jí nebyla škoda?"

„Podívejte, ta holka byla snad to nejarogantnější stvoření, co jsem kdy poznal. To se občas stává lidem, co příliš brzy dosáhnou příliš velkých úspěchů. Ve škole ji považovali za geniální, v práci taky, navrch si ji vzal ten nejhezčí chlap široko daleko… Ona si prostě neuměla představit, že by jí něco nevyšlo. Takoví jako ona příliš riskují – a často špatně končí."

Malvína se už už chtěla urazit kvůli „nejarogantnějšímu stvoření" – _Tak já že jsem arogantní? Já jsem jen přirozeně geniální, ty primitivní pitomečku! –_ nicméně slovní spojení „ten nejhezčí chlap široko daleko" způsobilo, že se jí sevřelo srdce a rázem byla myšlenkami někde jinde. „Co se vlastně stalo s jejím manželem poté, co zemřela?" zeptala se – a vzápětí pochybovala, jestli to vůbec chce vědět.

„To byla taky pěkně divná záležitost. Když mu řekli o té nehodě, choval se jako pominutý. Vlastníma rukama prohrabal trosky její laboratoře – ale ta byla samozřejmě na cucky a ona taky, jen ty její cucky musely být tak malé, že je nikdo nenašel, ani on. Potom šel za šéfem a začal mu nadávat. Obvinil vedení odboru, že za její smrt nesou zodpovědnost. Prý na ně řval tak, že z něj až šel strach. Jenže co oni mu mohli říct? To, co se stalo, byla její chyba, a v naší branži se s tím prostě musí počítat. Tak mu popřáli upřímnou soustrast a vypoklonkovali ho, jenže…"

„Jenže?"

„Jenže pak už žádný z těch chlapů z vedení nežil dlouho. A všichni umřeli dost divným způsobem."

„Chcete říct, že Riddle je…" Malvíně náhle dočista vyschlo v krku. Tedy, ne že by představa, že kvůli vám někdo vyvraždí všechny vaše vedoucí, nebyla svým způsobem romantická… Nicméně madame Riddleová považovala zbytečné a přehnané zabíjení za nevkusné – a nevkus byl něco, co v jejích očích nezasluhovalo odpuštění.

„Říkalo se to, ale s jistotou to nikdo neví. Nakonec se ani v jednom případě nepodařilo prokázat, že šlo vůbec o vraždu. Lidi z Odboru pro uplatňování kouzelnických zákonů ho stejně chtěli vyslechnout, měl přeci jen motiv jak hrom, ale nikdy se jim to nepodařilo."

„Proč?"

„Protože zmizel."

„Zmizel? Jak zmizel?" Ale chtěla to vůbec vědět? Začínalo jí být čím dál tím víc nevolno.

„Prostě zmizel. Jak pára nad hrncem. Krátce po pohřbu své ženy odešel z bytu a od té doby ho už nikdy nikdo neviděl, ani o něm neslyšel. Nakonec ho myslím i úředně prohlásili za mrtvého, i když jeho tělo se nikdy nenašlo. Čert sám ví, kde a jak skončil. – Madam Davisová, je vám dobře?"

Malvína totiž začala v obličeji nápadně zelenat. Co se proboha s Tomem stalo? Sebevraždu vyloučila, ostatně si až příliš dobře pamatovala, jak se pídil po tajemství nesmrtelnosti. Ale co tedy? Míval občas divné nálady… takové, kdy z něj šel téměř strach… ona ho z nich dovedla dostat, přivést ho na jiné myšlenky… ale pokud si myslel, že je mrtvá… Náhle si vybavila Pottera a všechny ty jeho řeči o děsivém lordu Voldemortovi, co se původním jménem jmenuje Riddle. _Ale to je přece absurdní, vždyť ten kluk nemá všech pět pohromadě! Přemýšlej trochu, holka, nemá smyl hned vyšilovat kvůli každé báchorce, co ti někdo nakuká. Tahle je dokonale mimo._

„Dala bych si trochu brandy."

„Jistě, jistě… No jo, ono to člověka rozruší, takovej tragickej příběh…"

„Máte pravdu, je to skutečně dojemné. Nevíte náhodou, kde skončily Malvíniny poznámky?"

„Pokud vím, její manžel si je chtěl vzít. Ale nedali mu je. Musí být stále na Odboru záhad, zahrabané bůhvíkde."

Nutno říct, že Malvína odcházela od Matta Adrewse značně sklíčená. Nejenže si o sobě vyslechla věci, za které by dotyčného, být v jiné situaci, okamžitě proměnila v žížalu a vzápětí použila na chytání ryb, nejenže se nedozvěděla nic podstatného – to, že její poznámky jsou zahrabané někde na Odboru záhad, mohla sama odvodit raz dva šup – ale k dovršení všeho zjistila, že s jejím milovaným manželem se stalo něco moc divného. Něco, z čeho měla zatraceně špatný pocit. Zároveň ale věděla přesně, co musí udělat – a sice, vloupat se na Odbor záhad – plus se pokusit zjistit, kde a jak vlastně Tom skončil, respektive, kde se nachází – možnost, že by byl po smrti, kategoricky vyloučila, na to měl až příliš tuhý kořínek. Jednak by jeho pomoc mohla být velmi cenná – a pak, jakkoli byla všechno, jen ne sentimentální, musela si neochotně přiznat, že se jí po něm strašlivě stýská – a že o něj má strach.


	12. Kapitola 10

**Kapitola 10.**

 _Zatím na blíže neidentifikovatelném místě_

Někdy v době, kdy Malvína pátrala po svých bývalých spolupracovnících, pátrali po Malvíně pro změnu Smrtijedi. A nejen Smrtijedi, pátral po ní i sám lord Voldemort. Aby však mohl pátrat co nejúčinněji, musel udělat cosi, do čeho se mu zatraceně nechtělo – a sice, vydat se do své Myslánky a vybavit si všechny vzpomínky na svou ženu. Kde má lord Voldemort Myslánku, vám neprozradíme – kohokoli, kdo by to náhodou vyzradil, totiž stihne strašlivá a k smrti krutá lechtací kletba. Musíte se spokojit s konstatováním, že ono místo je děsivé, stejně jako obsah řečené Myslánky.

Pán zla se zahleděl dovnitř. Nejdříve se pokochal pohledem na pár opravdu vyvedených vražd, co v minulosti spáchal, nicméně při páté mrtvole… „Konec zábavy, jde se do práce!" – A vyhledal ve svých vzpomínkách TU osobu – Malvínu Riddleovou.

 _Školní třída v Bradavicích. V první lavici u dveří Tom, s nechutně dokonale krásným obličejem toho špinavého mudly, co zbouchl jeho matku, v první lavici uprostřed černovláska hubená jako tyčka, s orlím nosem a kočičíma očima._

„ _Tak kdo nám vyjmenuje Golpalottovy zákony o protijedech?"_

 _On i ona zvednou ruce najednou. Křiklan se žoviálně usměje: „Pane Riddle, dejme protentokrát přednost dámě. Prosím, slečno."_

 _A Malvína odpovídá, samozřejmě správně. „Deset bodů pro Havraspár."_

Cože? Ona ani nebyla ze Zmijozelu? A co víc, dovolila si mu konkurovat? Voldemort by si patrně začal vzteky kousat rty – kdyby tedy nějaké měl.

Jenže to mělo být ještě horší

 _Nádraží v Prasinkách. Všichni už zmizeli z perónu, stojí tu jen on – a o kousek dál Malvína._

„ _Copak, Lacroixová, ty se bojíš jít do školy?"_

„ _Proč bych se bála, Riddle, tebe snad? Tebe zas utřu při prvních lektvarech! Do školy jít rozhodně musím, nebýt mě, stane se z tebe ještě nesnesitelnější náfuka!"_

Tak, a teď jí to natři, ty jelimane, kletbu Cruciatus, ať konečně mlčí, ta drzá holka, co si dovoluje urážet samotného Pána zla! –

 _Tom se nakloní k Malvíně. „Tedy, to se dělá, vyčítat druhým své vlastní chyby?" A pak ji náhle, bez sebemenšího varování…_

No konečně, pusť se do ní, ať se svíjí bolestí, ta malá krvezrádkyně! –

… _políbí na rty. Líbá ji vášnivě a ona se nebrání, jakkoli je zaskočená, přesně v to doufala, přesně to čekala, přesně to chtěla. Několik chvil, zdají se být nekonečné, pro dívku a…_

Pro současného lorda Voldemorta taky. Tu ostudnou podívanou nevydržel a odskočil od Myslánky. Pravda, jeho mladší já bylo nezkušené – a navíc nevkusně, přehnaně přitažlivé – ale ocucávat se na veřejném místě s nějakou holkou! Navíc s holkou, která ho před chvílí urazila! Pán všeho zla si chvíli pohrával s myšlenkou, zda by neměl Malvínu co nejdřív zabít – pokud by tyhle historky někde vyprávěla, jeho tak pečlivě budovaná pověst děsivého bezcitného zlého černokněžníka by byla zničena. Rázem si ale uvědomil, že pokud chce Malvínu opravdu zlikvidovat, bylo by záhodno ji nejdřív najít – a tak se rozhodl v tom martyriu pokračovat.

 _Břeh bradavického jezera. Asi sedmnáctiletý Tom Riddle sedí v trávě a soudě podle jeho soustředěného výrazu, přemýšlí buď o tom, jak vytvořit viteál, případně jak ovládnout svět. Někdy v ten moment mu skočí do klína černá kočka._

„ _Malvíno!" vykřikne lehce podrážděně. Kočka na jeho klíně se promění v černovlasou dívku. Oči nicméně zůstanou stejné. Kočičí – a svítící, nutno dodat._

„ _Něco proti kočkám, Tome?" zasměje se a přitiskne se k němu._

„ _Ne, nic, jen jsem zrovna o něčem důležitém přemýšlel…" Jenže už zapomněl o čem, protože ta praštěná holka ho svýma kočičíma očima doslova svléká. V podobném momentu by nedokázal přemýšlet nikdo, ani budoucí Pán všeho zla._

„… _ale když už jsi tady, chtěl bych ti něco říct."_

„ _Copak? Třeba že na tohle místo není od školy vidět a že by bylo fajn toho využít?" zeptá se Malvína vyzývavě._

 _Tom se snaží soustředit, ale s přitažlivou brunetkou na klíně mu to jde dost těžko. „Až v červnu odejdeme ze školy, vezmeme se."_

 _Dívka se zasměje. „Parádní plán, až na jeden detail. Nezeptal ses, jestli tě chci."_

„ _To se snad rozumí samo sebou, ne? Podívej, je mi jedno, že nemáš věno, že neznáš svoje rodiče, že nevíš nic o svém původu. Beru na sebe riziko, že se možná žením s nečistokrevnou – a víš proč? Protože ty a já spolu můžeme dokázat velké věci. Jsi skoro stejně schopná čarodějka jako já – a stejně ambiciózní, neříkej, že ne. Když se vezmeme, svět bude náš. Není to dost důvodů pro manželství?"_

„ _Ne, to tedy není," odsekne děvče nazlobeně. „Protože pokud žádáš holku o ruku stylem – jsi sice mizerná partie, ale mohla by ses mi hodit, protože jsi docela chytrá, tak ti dá každá košem. Nebo moment, tys mě vlastně ani nežádal…"_

„ _A co vlastně chceš? Chci se s tebou oženit. Půlka holek ve škole by dala nevím co za to, aby byla na tvém místě a ty…"_

„ _Já neříkám, že tě nechci, jen… do háje, Tome, takhle se to prostě nedělá!"_

„ _A co ode mě chceš? Vyznání lásky při měsíčku jako v mudlovském filmu? Kytku?" Mávne hůlkou a vzápětí jí vrazí kytici růží. „Lepší?"_

„ _Spíš horší. Tome, přetvařovat se můžeš před učiteli, já ti na to neskočím."_

 _Budoucí Pán zla se chytí za hlavu. Je totálně bezradný. V žádné knize o černé magii, kterou kdy četl, se o žádání o ruku nepsalo. Jak na to, u všech mozkomorů? Nepomohla by kletba Imperius…? Nebo…?_

„ _Poslyš, Malvíno," nadechne se. „Víš, že na nějaké zamilované řeči nejsem a nikdy jsem nebyl. Věc se má tak, že jsi pro mě důležitá a chci tě mít vedle sebe. Chceš se za mě provdat?"_

 _Dívka se začervená. Od Toma výše uvedené znělo jako od jiného přísaha nehynoucí lásky až za hrob. „Ano, Tome," řekne prostě a následně si rozepne horní knoflík u blůzičky. Budoucí nejmocnější zlý černokněžník se s potěšením postará o ty další a…_

A dost! Voldemort odskočí od Myslánky a rudý vzteky sešle kletbu Avada Kedavra na několik okolo pobíhajících potkanů. Tohle už bylo opravdu přes čáru. Dost na tom, že ten zatracený Riddleovic jeliman požádá o ruku holku, která je chudá, a navíc možná mudlovská šmejdka. Dost na tom, že jí div nevyznává lásku jak nějaký seladon. Ale dívat se, jak s ní souloží? Ani za všechny bazilišky světa!

Pán zla usoudil, že nebude dál vystavovat svou vznešenou a nesmrtelnou osobu takovému utrpení. To, co viděl, mu stačilo. Za prvé, je dost možné, že byl do té holky zamilovaný – a ona do něj. Za druhé – dotyčná se uměla měnit v černou kočku. Druhá zmiňovaný informace se mohla hodit, jenže – nemůže přece chtít po svých Smrtijedech, aby prověřili všechny černé kočky v Británii! A první informace… s tou už si nevěděl rady vůbec. Jakkoli byl geniální, nesmrtelný a všemocný, o tématu láska, sex a něžnosti nevěděl zhola nic – i když, jak se zdálo, jeho mladší já bývalo podstatně informovanější.

Ale kde se něco dozvědět? Knihy, které by se něčím podobným zabývaly, ve své knihovně rozhodně neměl, podobný škvár by tam nesnesl. Zbývalo tedy jediné – poradit se. A ideálně s nějakou ženskou.

„Bellatrix?" dal svou oblíbenou Smrtijedku zavolat hned po návratu.

„Můj pane…?" vzdychla roztouženě a vrhla na něj omámený pohled.

„Mám pro tebe úkol."

„Ať je to cokoli, ráda to vykonám, můj pane. Jen mi řekni, koho mám zabít – a jak moc má u toho trpět."

„Tentokrát nepůjde o žádné zabíjení." Bellatrix zklamaně protáhla obličej. „Mám otázku. Jsi žena, Bello. Řekni mi, co by udělala zamilovaná žena, kdyby se nedopatřením ocitla daleko od svého muže?"

„Udělala by cokoli, aby se k němu dostala zpět, protože by bez něj nemohla být. Já například, můj pane, bych pro vás klidně pozabíjela všechny mudly v okruhu sto padesáti…"

„To stačí," utnul ji Voldemort. „Můžeš jít."

Pán zla se zamyslel. Pokud má Bella pravdu, udělá Malvína cokoli pro to, aby byla zase s ním. Tak proč u všech nečistokrevných utíká před jeho Smrtijedy? To nedávalo smysl. Leda že by…

Leda že by nevěděla, kdo je. Čím víc o té hypotéze uvažoval, tím se zdála logičtější. Své nové jméno Voldemort jí nikdy neprozradil, používal ho pouze mezi svými zmijozelskými spolužáky alias budoucími Smrtijedy. A když se tak díval do zrcadla na svůj mrtvolně hadovitý – či hadovitě mrtvolný, jak se to vezme – obličej, musel uznat, že spojitost mezi ním a mimořádně pohledným Tomem Riddlem není něco, co člověka hned tak napadne.

Tedy – pokud Malvína neví, že on je Tom, bude se snažit dostat tam, kde ví, že Toma najde. To znamená zpět do minulosti. To znamená, že se vloupá na Odbor záhad, aby se zmocnila toho, co jí přeneslo v čase až sem – a co tam pravděpodobně zůstalo.

A lord Voldemort neprodleně vydal rozkazy svým Smrtijedům, ať dnem i nocí střeží vchod na ministerstvo – a ať si všímají nejen všech lidí, ale také – a to především – černých koček.


	13. Kapitola 11

**Kapitola 11.**

„Pusť ji, ty idiote," sykl Smrtijed Avery na Smrtijeda Goyla, který se právě pokoušel lapit pouliční micku. Zvíře se bránilo věru statečně a svými – nutno říct, že nepříliš čistými – drápy systematicky devastovalo hromotlukův obličej.

„Proč? Je to přece kočka!"

„Jo, ale trojbarevná! Pán zla nám přikázal chytat jen černé kočky."

„Tahle má černé ucho!"

„Ucho nestačí," odsekl Avery, odtrhl kočku od Goyla – mimochodem i s nemalými kusy jeho kůže – a mrštil jí na dlažbu.

„Copak to tu vyvádíte, chlapci?"

Oba Smrtijedi se zaraženě otočili. Za nimi stála asi osmdesátiletá, patrně mudlovská stařenka, a výhružně pozvedala francouzskou berli. Vražedným výrazem v očích se téměř rovnala samotnému Pánovi zla.

„No, my totiž..."

„Co jste to udělali té ubohé kočičce?! Že vám není hanba!" křičela babička a mávala berlí Averymu před nosem. „Takové týrání zvířat! Zavolám na vás policii, vy necitové!"

„Uklidněte se, madam, my jsme... ehm... totiž... ze spolku pro ochranu zvířat a ta kočka... zcela bezdůvodně napadala nevinné krysy," blekotal v odpověď Smrtijed. „Je to nebezpečná šelma, no jen se podívejte, jak zřídila tady kamaráda!" a ukázal na krvácejícího Goyla.

„Nevybavuj se s tou babou," odsekl jmenovaný, mávl hůlkou a pokusil se stařenku omráčit. Rudý paprsek ji však minul. Babička se ničeho nezalekla a jala se útočníka tlouct berlí hlava nehlava. Avery ho už už chtěl zachraňovat, vtom si však všiml, že kletba sice nezasáhla svůj původní cíl, zato ale omráčila kočku, která právě mizela za rohem. Kočku černou jako noc. Popadl nehybné zvíře, nechal Goyla Goylem – a _přemístil_ se pryč.

* * *

Omráčené Malvíně Riddleové se zdál sen o tom, že se jí zdál sen. Což zní sice hrozně, ale nebojte se, vzápětí pochopíte, co měl básník na mysli. V dotyčném snu se nacházela v padesát let vzdálené budoucnosti, kde ji pronásledovali hned dva padouši, jeden mrňavý, nafoukaný a pitomý, druhý plešatý, beznosý a bestiální. Kombinace za všechny galeony, jen co je pravda! Téměř jim dokázala uniknout, pak ji však jakýsi natvrdlý hromotluk omráčil na chodníku kousek od Ministerstva – a to prosím v její kočičí podobě a navíc nešťastnou náhodou!

Naštěstí to byl opravdu jen sen – vzápětí se s křikem probudila doma ve své posteli.

„Malvíno, co se děje, proč tak křičíš?" Z pokrývek se vynořila tvář dokonalá jako řecká socha, pokud si tedy odmyslíme prameny černých vlasů rozházené bez ladu a skladu po čele a ospalky. Její manžel.

„Jen se mi něco zdálo, Tome. Sakryš, promiň, že jsem tě vzbudila, ale byl to fakt děs, tahle noční můra."

„No, když už jsme vzhůru, co bys řekla na trochu ranního tělocviku?" usmál se spiklenecky a začal ji líbal na krk a následně na ústa.

„Ano, řekla bych ano! Do – háje – já – tě – tak – chci!" vyrážela ze sebe, zatímco jí svlékal noční košili. Natáhla k němu ruce, jednou mu zajela do hustých vlasů a druhou se pokoušela rozepnout pro změnu jeho pyžamo.

Někdy v ten moment se to pokazilo. Nejen trochu. Hodně. Víc, než by si Malvína dovedla představit v té nejděsivější noční můře – a že to byla holka s fantazií!

S jejíma rukama evidentně nebylo něco v pořádku. Proč by jinak místo těch hebkých kadeří nahmatala něco holého, slizkého a studeného? Kam to sakra sahá? Nezůstaly na nočním stolku nějaké obzvlášť nechutné přísady do lektvarů? Třeba ty ropuší vnitřnosti... Asi by se měla podívat, otevřít oči a-

„Uááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááá!"

S neartikulovaným řevem sebou mrskla dozadu směrem ke zdi a pryč od toho... od TOHO, na CO právě nedopatřením sáhla. Protože to zcela evidentně nebyl TEN, ale právě TO. Které TO, raději ani nechtěla vědět, bohatě postačilo konstatování, že tohle nebyla její postel, že její manžel byl fuč a že se právě omylem dotkla holé lebky... Čí vlastně? TO krom vlasů nemělo ani nos a navíc se TO nápadně podobalo mrtvole v pokročilém stádiu rozkladu. Omyl byl vyloučen. Kousek od ní seděl onen všemi obávaný Beznosý plešoun. Pokud se tedy samozřejmě v Británii devadesátých let dvacátého století nevyskytovalo beznosých a plešatých individuí více, což považovala za krajně nepravděpodobné.

Musela konstatovat, že v něčem měl Potter přeci jen pravdu. Jakkoli dosud netušila, nakolik je Plešoun krutý, bestiální a zvrácený, jedno už bylo jasné teď – ohledně jeho ošklivosti Potrhlík nijak nepřeháněl. To, co viděla, bylo prostě nekoukatelné. Natolik nekoukatelné, že se obávala, aby se její oči nesebraly a na protest proti podobné urážce jejich estetického jemnocitu jí neodkráčely z obličeje. Je pravda, že totéž svého času říkávala i o drtivé většině kluků v Bradavicích, s výjimkou Toma, samozřejmě, ale tohle... TOHLE byla prostě jiná liga. A ona na TO sáhla! _U Merlinových koulí!_

 _U Merlinových prašivých koulí! U Merlinových fakt nechutně prašivých a roky nemytých koulí!_

To bylo dobré znamení. Jak Malvína začala klít, znamenalo to, že je opět při sobě. Vzápětí už zařvala na Plešouna:

„Co to mělo znamenat, vy sprosťáku! Sedat si na postel k cizí ženě a strkat k ní lebku! Že vám není hanba! Navrch jsem vdaná, abyste věděl, a až se to můj manžel dozví, usmaží si na vaší pleši vajíčka!"

Pán všeho zla se nijak nenechal vyvést z míry. „Mluvila jste ze spaní. Říkala jste cosi o tom, že mě chcete. A byla jste to vy, kdo mi začal sahat na hlavu, když jsem se nad vás naklonil."

Při té zmínce předvedl Malvínin žaludek několik salt, za která by se nemusel stydět ani zkušený artista. „Něco se mi zdálo. A to, co jsem říkala, opravdu, ale opravdu nebylo určené vám. A vůbec, co máte co sedět na mé posteli?!"

„Technicky vzato to není vaše postel, ale moje."

„V tom případě – co já dělám ve vaší posteli?"

„Odpočíváte. Jste mým hostem, my lady." Malvíně se opět zahoupal žaludek, obzvlášť při slově „host". S pohostinností britských kouzelníků téhle příšerné doby už měla své – a zatraceně nepříjemné – zkušenosti. No, tenhle lump ji naštěstí na rozdíl od Pottera alespoň nespoutal. I když – kdyby ano, nesáhla by na něj...

„Nejsem žádná lady, už vůbec ne _vaše_ lady, a nějak si nepamatuju, že bych přijala vaše pozvání..."

„Pan Potter ho přijal za vás. Ovšem uznávám, že bylo poněkud obtížné vám ho doručit, vzhledem k tomu, že jste pobíhala po Londýně v kočičí podobě..."

„Ale jak jste věděl..." Malvínin žaludek rotoval ještě o něco zběsileji. Bylo to přece tajemství! Její a Tomovo! Nikoho jiného! Nebo...?

„Že se dovedete přeměnit v kočku? Pamatujte, že jsem Pánem všeho zla a jako takovému mi není utajeno zhola nic. Vím přesně, kdo jste. Malvína Valérie Riddleová, narozená 21. prosince 1926 v Londýně, rodiče neznámí. Vychovaná v mudlovském sirotčinci. V Bradavicích zařazena do Havraspáru, později prefektka, ještě později primuska. Od července 1945 zaměstnankyně Odboru záhad, o rok později pověřená na témže odboru výzkumem ohledně cestování časem. 13. srpna 1945 provdaná za Toma Marvola Riddla, primuse za Zmijozel, narozeného 31. prosince 1926. 13. října 1947 zahynuvší při výbuchu laboratoře, jak se alespoň všichni domnívali. Ovšem, jak se zdá, domnívali se špatně..."

 _Jistě, jako mrtvola nevypadám, na rozdíl od tebe_ , ucedila v duchu Malvína. Nahlas ne, něco jí říkalo, že na to, že je její společník podle všeho mimořádně nebezpečný masový vrah, ho už provokovala víc než dost.

„Ještě bych mohl dodat, že jste obzvlášť vynikala v kouzelných formulích a v lektvarech, máte ráda jazz a nesnášíte čaj s mlékem."

„Informoval jste se skutečně dokonale," ucedila Malvína, tentokrát nahlas. „Už vám chybí jen má konfekční velikost a velikost podprsenky."

„Konfekční velikost S, prsa jedničky, prádlo obvykle bílé," odvětil pohotově Voldemort. Neměla odvahu se zeptat, jak se sakra dozvěděl tohle, jako muž znalý dámské módy totiž opravdu nepůsobil.

„Ale proč to všechno? Proč jsem tady? Co ode mě chcete?"

„Co od vás chci? To je velmi prosté – chci vás na svou stranu. Hned po svém muži jste byla nejbrilantnějším kouzelníkem své generace, dovedla jste uskutečnit cestu časem... Vaše schopnosti mohou být mé věci velmi prospěšné – a nikdo jiný vám nedá tolik prostoru je uplatnit, jako právě já. Přidejte se ke mně – a poskytnu vám podmínky pro výzkum, o kterých se vám na ministerstvu ani nesnilo!"

Malvína se kousla do rtu. Spolupracovat s Beznosým plešounem se jí nechtělo o moc víc než s praštěným Potterem, nicméně první jmenovaný se zdál být inteligentnější – a pokud by jí opravdu vybavil laboratoř, mohla by toho využít, zopakovat experiment – a prásknout do bot, zpátky do čtyřicátých let – a hlavně za Tomem. Takový plán stál za úvahu.

„Dejme tomu. Co dalšího mi lord... Voldemort," vydolovala z paměti jeho nezkomolené jméno, „může nabídnout?"

Pán všeho zla se usmál – pokud je tedy technicky možný úsměv u někoho, kdo nemá rty. „Zaznělo zde, že jste vdaná. Vás nezajímá, co se stalo s vaším mužem?"

Malvína sebou trhla. „Jistě, že mě to zajímá! Vy o něm něco víte?"

Opět ta děsivá parodie na úsměv z reklamy na zubní pastu – pokud tedy lze něco takového vůbec zparodovat.

„Ano, jistě, že vím. Nezapomínejte, že Pánovi všeho zla neunikne opravdu nic. Vím o vašem muži mnohé a vy můžete taky, stačí jen přijmout mou nabídku."

„A mám nějaký čas na rozmyšlenou?" nechtěla souhlasit hned, opravdu nepotřebovala, aby měl Plešoun pocit, že si ji získal bůhvíjak snadno.

„Ale jistě, do zítřejší půlnoci můžete přemýšlet. Nicméně pamatujte – jsem vaší cestou k vědecké slávě, k úspěchu, k moci... a k vašemu muži."

Neřekla na to nic, nicméně Voldemort nemusel být skvělým nitrozpytcem, aby poznal, že ji má v hrsti. 


	14. Kapitola 12

**Kapitola 12.**

 _O pár měsíců později_

Stát se služebnicí lorda Voldemorta mělo své výhody. Jak Pán zla slíbil, skutečně jí skvěle vybavil laboratoř – a navíc jí dal k ruce pár Smrtijedů, aby se konečně mohla vloupat na Odbor záhad – a najít tam přesně to, co potřebovala. Malvína se s chutí pustila do zkoumání, kterak celý proces obrátit a hodit zpátečku směr rok 1947. Temnému pánovi tvrdila, že mu chystá stroj času do roku 1981, kde by se mohl podruhé – a s nově nabytými informacemi snad úspěšněji – pokusit zlikvidovat Pottera už v kolébce. Zatím se jí dařilo ho úspěšně klamat – a modlila se, aby jí to vydrželo až do chvíle, kdy před ním uteče zpět do své doby. Doufala, že ten moment nastane co možná nejdříve. Voldemortova společnost jí byla totiž všechno, jen ne příjemná. Někdy přemýšlela, kdo je jí vlastně protivnější – jestli Pán všeho zla nebo ten nafrněný brýlatý rádoby-hrdina Potter. Jistě, první jmenovaný byl beze sporu inteligentnější, vlastně musela neochotně přiznat, že schopnějšího čaroděje před ním patrně nikdy nepotkala – tedy až na svého manžela, samozřejmě. Jenže tím jeho klady začínaly – a taky hned končily. Svůj talent totiž dotyčný využíval především k nechutnostem typu mučení, ničení a vraždění. Pravda, někdy si říkala, jestli jediný důvod, proč ten brýlatý skrček nedělá to samé, není že na to prostě nestačí… Ostatně když si vzpomněla, jak zacházel s ní… Ale ať už to bylo jakkoli, jedna věc byla jistá – Voldemort byl prostě zmetek, a to moc velký zmetek i na Malvínu, která rozhodně nebyla žádná něžná, útlocitná květinka – ostatně, vdala se za otcovraha. Nicméně jak se říká, co je moc, to je moc. Nehledě na skutečnost, že z jeho fyzického vzhledu se jí i po měsících neustále zvedal žaludek. Koukat se na Beznosého plešouna, to bylo pro mladou Riddleovou a její výjimečně vytříbený vkus snad horší než kletba Cruciatus. Ten mizera to snad tušil – a jako na potvoru s ní trávil více času než s kterýmkoli jiným Smrtijedem.

Sám lord Voldemort nebyl s Malvínou o mnoho spokojenější než ona s ním. Pravda, pracovala teď pro něj, nicméně o její loajalitě si nedělal velké iluze. A především – byla to přeci jen jeho zákonná manželka – a tato zákonná manželka ho nejenže nepoznala, ale pokaždé, když ho viděla, tvářila se, jako by jí bylo náramně zle od žaludku. Což jí nebránilo, aby se ho neustále neptala – na něj samotného!

„Můj pane, slíbil jste mi, že mi řeknete, co víte o Tomovi," dorážela vždycky.

„Až něco pořádného zjistíš, bude to tvá odměna," odpovídal jí – a zároveň měl neuvěřitelnou chuť seslat na ni nějakou obzvlášť ošklivou kletbu. Vždycky považoval Malvínu za mimořádně inteligentní – tak jak to, že za celé měsíce nepochopila, že Tom je on? Odpověď znal, ačkoli si ji odmítal připustit – za vše mohla její posedlost fyzickou krásou. On nemohl být Tom, protože neměl tu jeho roztomilou tvářičku. Tečka. I kdyby jí sám řekl, že jím je, nevěřila by mu. Jeho žena měla sice spoustu skvělých vlastností, ale taky své mouchy. Její povrchnost patřila mezi ty nejhorší.

Nicméně kdyby jako Tom vypadal… Řekla by mu všechno. Udělala by pro něj všechno, udělala by mnohem víc než to divadýlko, co zatím předváděla v laboratoři, a které k ničemu nevedlo.

„Tak dobře, dostaneš svou odpověď," řekl jí jednou, když zas otravovala se svými dotazy na mladého Riddla. „Tvůj muž patří mezi mé věrné. Již mnoho měsíců je na můj příkaz na cestách, ale má se brzy vrátit. Pak se s ním setkáš."

 _Cože, Tom pracuje pro toho tajtrdlíka?_ zhrozila se v duchu Malvína. _Tak to si ho budu muset podat!_ Ale její radost, že ho konečně uvidí, byla tak obrovská, že na své pohoršení rázem zapomněla.

* * *

Pán Zla se tedy jal vymýšlet, jak si získat – a pokud možno, i svést – svou vlastní manželku. Pro tento účel si připravil vylepšenou verzi mnoholičného lektvaru, do níž vhodil pár vlasů, které si ustřihl ještě v době, kdy jeho vzhled stál i za jiné hříchy, než je zabití. Bolelo to jako čert – jen si zkuste představit, že vám v obličeji najednou znovu roste nos! Nicméně výsledek byl víc než uspokojivý – lord Voldemort opět vypadal tak, že by z něj šla do kolen i ta nejnáročnější holka. A jeho žena rozhodně _byla_ ta nejnáročnější holka, kterou kdy poznal. Vyzkoušel si před zrcadlem pár svůdných úsměvů – se rty to šlo mnohem líp, jen co je pravda!, upravil si vlasy a vydal se za svou ženou.

* * *

Malvína se zrovna chystala jít spát, když se ozvalo zaklepání. V duchu zaklela. _Jestli sem leze ten zmetek plešatá…! Dost na tom, že celé dny předstírám, že mu sloužím! Ať si zkusí něco dalšího a uvidí! Čert vem, že hůlku můžu mít jen v laboratoři, vlastnoručně mu rozškrábu to málo, co mu zbylo z obličeje!_

Ani se nehnula. Klepání se však opakovalo – a vzápětí ho doprovodil i hlas, při jehož zvuku se ke dveřím vrhla doslova šipkou. Rozrazila je a-

„Tome Marvolo Riddle, co tady… K čertu… A ono je to vlastně jedno!" A šokovaný v pohledného mladíka proměněný Voldemort jen zíral, kterak se mu ta dřív protivná netýkavka vrhá kolem krku a div ho neumačká.

„Malvíno, ty jsi…" pokoušel se říct mezi jejími polibky, ale mozek mu jaksi vypovídal službu. Jeho žena líbala mnohem líp než ta praštěná Bellatrix. Že by to nějak souviselo se skutečností, že na rozdíl od zmíněné Smrtijedky nebyla ani patolízalka, ani sadistický vraždící šílenec?

„Jo, jsem živá a jsem tady," smála se a tulila se k němu.

„To je báječné, ani nevíš, jakou mám radost," zašeptal a rázem si uvědomil, že vlastně ani nelže, přeci jen to byla jeho žena – a poprvé od svého příchodu se k němu jako jeho žena taky chovala. Teď se opravdu tvářila jako milující manželka, ne jako někdo, kdo spadl do vany plné slimáků a nemůže se z ní dostat ven.

„Pán zla mi řekl, že jsi tady, že tě ten výbuch tenkrát nezabil, ale přenesl v čase, ale vidět tě takhle na vlastní oči…"

„Pán zla?" Malvína se trochu odtáhla a zadívala se mu zpytavě do očí. „Tak ty mu říkáš Pán zla, tomu mizernému plešatému slizounovi? Co s ním vůbec máš společného, Tome? A… neměl bys vypadat trochu starší? Přeci jen, neviděli jsme se padesát let… To není jako odskočit si do krámu pro chleba…"

Vrhl na ni jeden ze svých okouzlujících úsměvů. „Pro Pána zla a jeho věrné není nic nemožné. Zastavit stárnutí, prodloužit lidský věk… Cokoli z toho je pro nás hračka. A pro tebe může být taky. Černá magie neslouží jen k ničení, Malvíno. Dovede mnohem víc."

„No jo, tos říkal vždycky. Ale stejně, radši se chci ujistit… Promiň, ale v tomhle doupěti musí být člověk pořád ve střehu. - Kdy jsi mě poprvé políbil?"

„Na začátku pátého ročníku, hned jak jsme vystoupili z vlaku," odvětil pohotově. „Tehdy jsme spolu ještě nechodili a tys byla přímo nesnesitelně protivná," usmál se lehce nostalgicky.

Úsměv mu oplatila. „A čím jsi mě vždycky nejvíc rozčiloval?"

„Když jsem říkal, že je ostuda, že někdo jako ty není ve Zmijozelu. A tys na to pokaždé, že je mnohem větší ostuda, že někdo jako já není v Havraspáru."

Zatvářila se uznale, nicméně pokračovala dál. „A jak se mi podařilo přimět Brumbála, aby přestal naléhat na Dippeta, že Tajemnou komnatu prostě nemohl otevřít Hagrid?"

„Naznačila jsi mu, že jinak by se mohla spousta lidí včetně ředitele dozvědět, žes ho načapala _in flagranti_ s Josephem Potterem, mladším bratránkem Fleamonta, což je mimochodem dědeček toho nesnesitelného Harryho. Josephovi bylo tehdy teprve šestnáct a vzhledem k tomu, jaký byl Dippet puritán, tohle by zaručeně nevydýchal."

Malvína se usmála ještě zářivěji. „Myslím, že tohle bohatě stačí. Já se musela ujistit, jak říkám, ten slizoun, co mě tu zavřel, je parchant všeho schopný. Což mě přivádí zpátky k otázce: jak u všech zatracených mudlů můžeš ty, Tom Marvolo Riddle, dědic samotného Zmijozela, nejschopnější čaroděj, co znám, a jen tak mimochodem i můj manžel, sloužit takové pošahané bestii? Tome, k čertu, já to fakt nechápu!"

Voldemort byl téměř v rozpacích. To se tak stane, když stojíte před vlastní ženou, která vám nadává až hrůza, aniž by ovšem tušila, že nadává právě _vám_.

„Malvíno, já mu nesloužím. Řekněme spíš, že s ním spolupracuju."

„Spolupracuješ? Tome, tomu přece sám nevěříš, ta obluda nemá slovo ‚spolupráce' ve svém slovníku! A vůbec, netvrď mi, že podporuješ tu jeho pošahanou ideologii o vládě čistokrevných! Vždyť tvůj táta byl mudla!"

„Malvíno!" Voldemort měl co dělat, aby vlastní ženu neproklel. „Kolikrát ti mám říkat, že o tomhle prostě mluvit nebudeš?!"

„No jo, promiň, Tome, já vím, jak to nesnášíš – a ani jsem ti nikdy nevyčítala, žes ho zabil, však si to zasloužil, mizera jeden, za to, co udělal tvojí mámě! Ale na druhou stranu, nebyl jen ke škodě, sama jsem ráda, že jsi podobný jemu a ne jí, zrovna královna krásy to nebyla… A krom toho, co ty víš, co když já jsem mudlovská šmejdka?"

„Ty? S tvým talentem? To je nesmysl!"

„Žádný nesmysl, nemůžeš to vědět! Moje rodiče se nám nikdy vypátrat nepodařilo! Tak co, co kdyby se zjistilo, že to byli mudlové – a co kdyby ti ten tvůj Lordík-Voldík-Fujtajblík nakázal, abys mě zabil?"

„Malvíno, víš moc dobře, že bych ti nikdy neublížil! A ostatně Pán zla taky ne, je si vědom tvých kvalit."

„Jdi už někam s tím Pánem zla, Plešatý slizoun se k němu hodí líp! - Tak jak to máš s tou čistokrevností? Chápu, že podobné nesmysly ti pomohly získat si důvěru troubů jako byli Abraxas Malfoy nebo Cygnus Black, ale sám jsi tomu přece nikdy nevěřil!"

Voldemort nicméně věděl, jak tu ženskou umlčet. Coby Pán zla by patrně použil kletbu Cruciatus. Coby Tom Riddle měl ale i jiné možnosti. Začal jí líbat a rozepínat jí blůzu.

„Tome… počkej… co to…"

„Copak, mám přestat?"

„Ne, to ať tě ani nenapadne!"

* * *

O něco později mu usnula stulená v náručí. Když se ráno probudila, byl pryč.


	15. Kapitola 13

**Kapitola 13.**

Lord Voldemort byl v poslední době silně neurotický. Jeho častá dostaveníčka s vlastní ženou mu dávala pořádně zabrat. Což o to, Malvína na něj byla milá – respektive tak milá, jak jen byla vzhledem ke své povaze schopná. A v posteli jim to klapalo báječně, jako ostatně vždycky. Jenže – jenže tu byly i ty další záležitosti. Jako třeba skutečnost, že musel poslouchat neustálé nadávání na sebe sama coby na Pána zla, který podle jeho ženy vůbec nebyl Pánem zla, ale „Pánem všech podělaných trumberů", jehož ideologie o čisté krvi byla pro změnu „snůškou výplodů trollího mozku" a kterého „jeho matka určitě zplodila s baziliškem, jinak netuším, jak k tomu ksichtu přišel. I když promiň, Tome, ten tvůj bazilišek byl vlastně docela fajn…" Jakákoli snaha přimět ji změnit názor se míjela účinkem.

„Poslyš, Tome, já nechápu, co tu ještě děláme. Měli bychom zmizet."

„Kam bychom mizeli? Naše místo je tady!"

„Ne, to tedy sakra není! Už mám plné zuby toho dělat tomu hnusákovi poskoka – a ty máš taky na víc, víš dobře, že ano! Poslyš, než jsi přišel, zkoušela jsem přijít na to, jak se dostat zpět do roku 1947, stroj času je připravený, jen ho uvést do chodu. Bylo by to strašně riskantní a mohlo by mě to zabít, samozřejmě, ale byla jsem ochotná udělat všechno na světe, jen abych se dostala zpátky za tebou. Představ si, že Ten-jehož-pleš-svítí-ve-tmě nebo jak že mu to mám říkat nemá ani páru, že se mi to podařilo! Blb jeden, on opravdu věří, že pracuju pro něj! Cha, ani mě nehne!"

Voldemort měl co dělat, aby udržel klidnou tvář. Takže ho celou dobu vodila za nos! A byla připravená pláchnout! _Jen počkej, však ty uvidíš, kdo je tady Plešoun a blb!_

„A chceš to ještě pořád udělat? Chceš zpátky do minulosti?" zeptal se místo toho tiše.

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne, jistě že ne! Je to příliš riskantní. Je jen zhruba šedesátiprocentní pravděpodobnost, že by to vyšlo. To znamená čtyřicetiprocentní, že mě to zabije. A proč bych to dělala, když jsi tu se mnou? Je mi fuk, ve kterém jsme roce, hlavně když jsme spolu!" Přitiskla se k němu.

„Malvíno, promiň, už budu muset jít," zašeptal jí do ucha. Nezbývalo mnoho času a lektvar přestane působit.

„Ne, nechoď, Tome! Já toho mám po krk, jak pokaždé zmizíš a necháš mě tu samotnou! Najdeš si na mě sotva chviličku někdy večer, nikdy nejíš v jídelně a já tam musím být sama s tím hnusákem a bandou jeho patolízalů! A ani vedle mě nespíš! Do háje, jsem tvoje žena!"

Pán zla už toho měl po krk taky. Měl po krk hraní divadýlka před vlastní manželkou. Dozvěděl se ostatně, co potřeboval. Nehledě na to, že mu začínala docházet zásoba lektvaru.

„Tak dobře, zůstanu dnes s tebou déle."

Jeho žena spokojeně zapředla a rázem se opět začala chovat jako obzvlášť mazlivá kočka… až do momentu, kdy uprostřed dlouhého polibku otevřela oči, aby si vychutnala pohled na svého muže – a došlo jí, že je něco špatně. Hodně špatně.

Tom Riddle se začal před jejíma očima proměňovat. Nos, vlasy, barva očí… vlastně všechno, co na něm kdy bylo hezké, prostě zmizelo a náhle vedle ní ležel-

„Vy odpornej bastarde!" zařvala, elegantně pominula skutečnost, že nemá hůlku a že se nachází ve společnosti nejmocnějšího zlého černokněžníka všech dob – a začala ho holýma rukama mlátit hlava nehlava. Voldemort nelenil a kouzlem jí spoutal končetiny – přeci jen, měla pádné pěsti. Pokračovala alespoň ve křiku. „Vy čubčí syne, vy potomku motáka a ropuchy! Přimět mě lstí, abych s vámi podvedla svého manžela! To je hnus, hnus, prostě zvrácenost!"

Ušklíbl se. „Neříkej, že se ti to nelíbilo!"

„Slizoune!" štěkla a plivla mu do tváře. „Kde je Tom? Kde je můj muž? Musel jsi někde sebrat jeho vlasy na mnoholičný lektvar! Tak kde je? Vsadím se, že sem dřív nebo později přijde a za to, cos udělal, ti nakope zadek!"

Jakkoli Voldemorta rozčilovalo, že mu ta ženská tak bezostyšně nadává, její bezmocná zlost mu přišla zábavná. A skutečnost, že by dle ní měl nakopat zadek sám sobě, zrovna tak. „Tom nepřijde."

„Jak, nepřijde? Jestli jsi mu něco udělal… Ale to bys nedokázal, v životě bys ho nebyl schopný přemoct, je mnohem lepší kouzelník než ty!"

„Nepřijde, protože už je tady."

Malvína údivem otevřela pusu – a zase ji zavřela.

Voldemort se ďábelsky zachechtal. „Ale no tak, Malvíno, čekal bych, že tak inteligentní žena jako ty už to dávno pochopí sama. Musím se přiznat, žes mě zklamala. Jak myslíš, že bych mohl vědět všechny ty věci, cos řekla jen a jen Tomovi, jak bych mohl myslet jako Tom, chovat se jako Tom, milovat se s tebou jako Tom? Prověřila sis mě dobře, jen co je pravda… Moje chytrá Malvína! A moje chytrá Malvína stejně celou dobu nepochopila, že Tom Riddle a lord Voldemort jsou jedna a ta samá osoba!"

„To je… to je…" Bylo vidět, že jinak tak výřečné Malvíně Riddleové se jaksi nedostává slov. „To je přece naprosto absurdní, nesmysl, šílenství! Chceš mě zase zmanipulovat, ty neřáde!"

„Tak nesmysl? Malvíno, za těch padesát let, co jsem myslel, že jsi mrtvá, se toho hodně stalo. Experimentoval jsem. Studoval jsem magii, o jejíž existenci nemáš ani tušení. Posouval hranice možného. Nicméně… některé mé pokusy měly vedlejší účinky. Tohle," ukázal na svou tvář, „je výsledek. Ale upřímně, jsem za něj rád. Už konečně nevypadám jako ten špinavý mudla, jako můj otec. Teď je na první pohled jasné, že nejsem jen obyčejný člověk, že jsem něco mnohem, mnohem víc."

„Vždyť… chci říct… to – k – čertu – nemá – žádnou – logiku!" zařvala Malvína, téměř hystericky. Měla pocit, že se v příští vteřině snad zblázní. _Tohle není pravda. Tohle prostě nemůže být pravda. To je asi stejně inteligentní jako trapné žvásty toho brýlatého skrčka._ Jenže pak si dotyčného skrčka vybavila – a s ním jeho řeči o lordu Voldemortovi, který se původním jménem jmenoval Riddle a který, než se z něj stala plešatá hadovitá obluda, vypadal docela jako její muž na svatební fotografii. Vzpomněla si na Matta Andrewse a jeho slova o tom, kterak Tom po její domnělé smrti zmizel a už nikdy nebyl spatřen. A na to všechno, co o ní ten zmetek Voldemortovic věděl a co nikdy neřekla nikomu krom svého manžela.

Bylo jí zle, hodně zle. Hůř, než když přistála v budoucnosti. Hůř, než když ji Potter svázal, hůř, než když ji chytili Smrtijedi. Hůř než kdykoli v životě.

„Ale ano, Malvíno, logika celé té věci je naprosto perfektní." Voldemort se usmíval svým úšklebkem z amerického horroru. „A nemysli si, že mi unikneš. Jsi moje žena a patříš mi, na to nezapomeň. Až se trochu vzpamatuješ a zvykneš si, že některé věci jsou trochu jinak, než bývávaly, pochopíš, jak úžasné to všechno je. Už nejsem jen nějaký prodavač od Borgina a Burkese, kterého sis brala. Jsem Pán všeho zla. Přidáš se ke mně – a společně budeme neporazitelní."

„To jsou všechno nesmysly," namítla chabě, ve snaze přesvědčit o tom sama sebe. „Všem vám straší ve věži, vám a Potterovi zrovna tak. Jsem Tomova žena, ne vaše, tak to už u sta hromů pochopte!"

Voldemort s ní pomalu, ale jistě začínal ztrácet trpělivost. „Červíčku! Crabbe!" zavolal dva ze svých Smrtijedů. „Odveďte ji dolů do sklepení k ostatním vězňům. Myslím, že potřebuje trochu vychladnout. Ale nezapomeňte, chovejte se k ní jako k dámě!"


	16. Kapitola 14

**Kapitola 14.**

Hned co za ní zapadly dveře vězení, Malvína se schoulila v rohu. Pořád si to odmítala připustit. _Tohle - se – prostě - nemohlo - stát!_

Jenže nejspíš mohlo. Vše do sebe zapadalo až děsivě logicky. Její manžel prostě nevydýchal její domnělou smrt. Ztratil tak jediného člověka, kterého kdy miloval. Protože ano, miloval ji, tím si byla zatraceně jistá. Ale bez ní… Pomstil ji, přesně jak říkal Andrews. A pak odešel, cestoval všude možně… Ona byla jeho jediným spojením s láskou, s tím, co je v životě dobré… Bez ní se pohroužil do černé magie mnohem víc než kdy dřív a…

… _a skončil jako bestiální vraždící maniak s vizáží Neživého křížence trolla s hadem!_ Malvína si nebyla jistá, která z oněch dvou částí dotyčné věty ji ničí víc. Jedno se bohužel zdálo být jisté – z muže, kterého milovala, se stal netvor. A to ve všech významech dotyčného slova.

„Copak, děvče, vás taky mučili?" ozval se z pološera stařecký hlas. Otočila se. Kousek od ní ležel na zemi prodejce hůlek, pan Ollivander.

„Dalo by se to tak říct," zamumlala tiše.

„Kletba Cruciatus?"

„Něco o dost horšího."

Ollivander oněměl hrůzou. „A kdopak vůbec jste, taky patříte k Fénixovu řádu?" optal se někdo jiný ze tmy.

„Ne, já nepatřím k nikomu," odsekla nakvašeně.

„Ale jste proti Voldemortovi, nebo ne?"

„Kdybych nebyla, myslíte si, že budu trčet tady?" odtušila ponuře. Její mozek teď vzdor prožité hrůze pracoval na plné obrátky. _Tom je ztracený. Nedá se s tím nic dělat. Už se to všechno stalo._

Moment, nemá nááhodou o pár pater výš připravený stroj času?

Jen se k němu dostat. A to sama nezvládne.

Z představy, že se bude muset spojit zrovna s Fénixovým řádem, který ji do celé té šlamastyky namočil, jí bylo na zvracení. Ale ostatně, kvůli Tomovi se už spolčila i se Smrtijedy. Jedni nebo druzí padouši, co na tom sejde?

„Takže vy jste všichni bojovníci proti Voldemortovi?" optala se svých spoluvězňů.

„Většina z nás," odpověděl jí ženský hlas. „Já jsem Hermiona Grangerová, nejlepší kamarádka Vyvoleného. Až na Ollivandera patříme všichni k Fénixovu řádu."

 _Ale ne! To je ta holka, za kterou mě chtěl Potter vyměnit! No nic, nemám na výběr, musím to s ní zkusit._

„A kdo jste vy?"

Chvíli zaváhala. „Jsem ta, v jejíž moci je porazit Pána zla."

„Moment," ozvala se Hermiona, „Vyvolený je přece Harry!"

„Jo, a co ten váš Vyvolený zatím dokázal? Nebyl schopný vás ani dostat z vězení! Jak dlouho už tu trčíte, co? A to jste ani nezkusili utéct?"

„Utéct odsud? Jsme v sídle Toho, jehož jméno nesmíme vyslovit!" zaprotestoval kdosi jiný.

„Jo, a pokud budete dál sedět na zadku, tak v něm i zůstanete. Ale pokud dáme hlavy dohromady, můžeme se odsud dostat."

„To zní hezky, ale zatím jste nám neřekla, kdo jste, a proč byste zrovna vy měla být schopná porazit Voldemorta," namítla opět Hermiona.

Malvína zaváhala. Její plán začínal připadat šílený dokonce i jí samotné. Budou jí věřit? Ale zkusit to prostě musela.

„Jsem Malvína Valérie Riddleová a mám tajnou zbraň, která je mocnější než Voldemort a která ho může porazit."

Její jméno jim nic neřeklo. Tedy až na Ollivandera, který si zděšeně zakryl ústa. „Malvína Valérie Riddleová je přeci padesát let mrtvá," zaprotestoval.

„Jak vidíte, zatím ne tak docela. Mimochodem, dvanáct palců, pero ptáka fénixe, dubové dřevo. Určitě si na ni vzpomínáte. Byla to skvělá hůlka. Jen bohužel netuším, kde při všem tom zmatku skončila."

„O hůlky jsme přišli všichni. Ale pořád jste nám neřekla, co je ta vaše tajná zbraň!"

„Co je podle vás nejmocnější síla na světě?"

Chvíli bylo ticho. A pak kdosi nejistě nadhodil. „Brumbál vždycky říkával, že je to láska."

„Bingo, přesně tak. Dokonce i Brumbál měl občas fakt dobré nápady."

„Moment, to je báječné, ale co chcete dělat?" zeptala se Hermiona, která na ni nevěřícně zírala. „Jak chcete použít lásku k poražení Voldemorta?"

„Úplně snadno. Jen k tomu potřebuju stroj času, hůlku a vaši pomoc."

„Ehm… Teď to zrovna o moc jasnější není."

„Ne? Tak to budu muset asi vzít hezky popořadě…" A začala jim vyprávět celý svůj příběh. Svůj a Toma Riddla.

Když skončila, zavládlo ticho. Velmi dlouhé ticho. Nakonec ho prolomila opět Hermiona. „Takže, vy chcete naznačit, že lord Voldemort byl zamlada víceméně normální chlap, který vás miloval a vy jeho? Že se z něj stalo to, co se stalo, protože vás ztratil? A že postačí vrátit se do minulosti, zůstat s ním a milovat ho, aby ho všechny ty maniakální nápady přešly? To zní naprosto šíleně!"

„Tak šíleně?" Malvína se hořce pousmála. „Co si tak pamatuju, ten váš Brumbál měl vždycky plnou hubu keců o tom, že láska dokáže všechno na světě. A když vám teď chce někdo názorně ukázat, že je to pravda, vám se to nezdá? Jste banda nedůsledných zbabělců! Jakkoli váš _Brumla_ mě ve škole nikdy moc nemusel a já jeho taky ne, tentokrát s ním souhlasím – a za tu myšlenku jsem ochotná riskovat život. Pravděpodobnost, že to vyjde, je tři ku dvěma. Což v překladu znamená dvě ku třem, že mě to roztrhá na kusy. A stejně do toho chci jít, kvůli Tomovi. Protože ho miluju, vy pitomci, miluju ho!" zařvala na ně a rázem si uvědomila, že ta slova vyslovuje poprvé v životě. Že je nikdy neřekla ani svému muži. Ani on jí. Oba to tak nějak věděli, ale vyznání jim prostě nešlo přes pusu. Doufala, že ještě dostane příležitost to napravit.

„Vy máte tedy kuráž," hvízdl kdosi. „Musela jste být ozdobou Nebelvíru."

„Ani nápad, byla jsem v Havraspáru. Moudrý klobouk mě sice chtěl do Nebelvíru poslat, já ale poslala jeho do háje, slyšela jsem totiž ve vlaku, že to je kolej pro pitomce. A jak tak na vás koukám… hmm… S tou vaší statečností to asi tak horké nebude. To jsem tu vážně jediná, kdo si je ochotný vsadit na lásku?"

„Ne, nejste," ozvala se Hermiona. A Malvína věděla, že když ji podpořila Potterova pravá ruka, má vyhráno.

„Otázka je, jak to uděláme. Jak se dostaneme ven…"

Ale to by nebyla mladá Riddleová, aby na něco nepřišla.

* * *

Když se o pár hodin později k mříži přiloudal Červíček s jídlem, skočila na něj ve své kočičí podobě z římsy u stropu. Dotyčný se lekl a upustil hůlku. A zatímco se na něj vrhli členové Fénixova řádu, Malvína se jí zmocnila – a už jako žena pelášila ven. „No co, tak jdete se mnou nebo tu chcete shnít zaživa?!"

Následovali ji do chodby, kde vládl ledový chlad. _K čertu, Mozkomorové!_ Vybavila si svůj svatební den. Ona a Tom kráčejí k oltáři, vdává se za toho nejkrásnějšího, nejchytřejšího a vůbec nejúžasnějšího chlapa na světě, je šťastná jako blecha… _„Expecto patronum!"_

Několik členů Řádu se zajíklo. „Vy máte za patrona _hada_?!"

„A co jste asi čekali od holky vdané za zmijozelského primuse? Veverku?"

O kousek dál zneškodnila přibíhajícího Smrtijeda a hodila jeho hůlku Hermioně. Pak už pelášila do své laboratoře. Probojovala se do ní až překvapivě snadno. Jako by měli všichni v sídle Temného pána na práci něco úplně jiného než honit uprchlé vězně. Neměla čas přemýšlet, co to je, ani se starat o členy Řádu. _Však oni už si poradí. A vůbec, pokud to vyjde, beztak nebude žádná válka, žádný Řád – a žádné vězení._

Bleskovou rychlostí připravila vše potřebné. Lektvar vesele bublal v kotlíku. Zbývalo jen poslední zaklínadlo a-

A v tu chvíli se rozrazily dveře laboratoře a dovnitř vrazil Beznosý plešoun, drže pod krkem – Harryho Pottera! Rázem pochopila. To proto je nikdo nezastavil! Všichni se radovali, že chytli toho brýlatého nádivu – a nikdo nedával pozor na cokoli dalšího.

„Malvíno," zvolal Pán zla. „Nedělej to, neodcházej! Ty a já můžeme spolu dokázat velké věci!"

Mladé Riddleové šrotoval mozek téměř nadsvětelnou rychlostí. Pokud spustí kouzlo teď, je vysoká pravděpodobnost, že do minulosti nepřenese jen sebe, ale i ty dva mizery mizerné. To by byl pořádný malér! Jestli její svět něco opravdu nepotřeboval, tak to byla dvojka typu maniakální černokněžník bažící po světovládě a stejně maniakální mrňous se spasitelským komplexem, kteří navíc netouží po ničem jiném, než se vzájemně zabít, což se jim, ke smůle všech ostatních, zatím nepovedlo.

Jenže pokud to nezkusí teď, Plešatý beznoska se osobně postará, aby další příležitost už nedostala.

Jestli chce ještě někdy vidět Toma, nemá na výběr.

„Malvíno," dolehl k ní Voldemortův hlas. „Nedělej to, je to příliš nebezpečné! Může tě to zabít! Nic není horší než smrt!"

„Tak to se sakra pleteš," odtušila ponuře. „Jsou mnohem horší věci, jako třeba už nikdy nepotkat muže, kterého miluju – a muset se do smrti dívat na to, v co se změnil!"

Voldemort se rozhodl její námitku ignorovat. „Zůstaň se mnou a učiním z tebe svou královnu! Budeme vládnou světu společně!"

„Trhni si, obludo," štěkla po něm. _„Tempum reverso!"_

A svět vybuchl.

* * *

V první chvíli si nebyla tak docela jistá, jestli je živá, nebo mrtvá. Přeci jen, pravděpodobnost, že ji to tentokrát roztrhá na kusy, byla dost vysoká. Pak však ucítila pach spáleniny.

 _Moment, mrtví přece necítí!_

To bylo rozhodně dobré znamení. Vzápětí ji kdosi popadl do náručí. „Malvíno! Jsi v pořádku?"

Otevřela oči - a pohlédla do bledé tváře mimořádně pohledného mladíka.

„Tome?!"

„Malvíno, slyšíš mě? Jsi v pořádku?"

Periferním pohledem zjistila, že se nachází uprostřed spálených trosek čehosi, co nejspíš kdysi bývalo laboratoř. Ale která? A kde? A hlavně – kdy?

„Tome, co je dnes za den?"

„13. října."

„Ano, ale který rok?"

„Přeci 1947!"

Úlevou jí vytryskly slzy. Tom Riddle na ni konsternovaně zíral. Ještě nikdy neviděl svou ženu plakat.

„Co to děláš?" zeptal se vzápětí překvapeně. To když mu začala třesoucí se rukou ohmatávat nos. Když se ujistila, že je na svém místě, dotkla se ještě jeho vlasů a pak nechala ruku klesnout. Byla vyčerpaná. Strašlivě.

„Tome? Zapomněla jsem ti něco říct. Miluju tě." A zase zavřela oči.

* * *

Fotografie mimořádně pohledného mladíka, který vynáší svou manželku z trosek laboratoře, se dostala na první stránku všech kouzelnických novin. Včetně jejich závěrečného rozhovoru, který nápadně připomínal hollywoodský filmový trhák. Ostatně zápletka s mladou vědkyní zázračně uniknuvší jisté smrti zrovna tak – a to nepočítáme skutečnost, že dotyčný zachránce byl větší fešák než všichni herci dohromady. Kouzelnická Británie v oněch říjnových dnech roku 1947 nemluvila o ničem jiném. Možná i proto skoro všem uniklo, že z trosek vyvázla ještě dvě další stvoření. Jedno mrňavé a ukňourané, druhé plešaté a krvelačné. Dvě stvoření, která v této době rozhodně neměla co pohledávat.


	17. Kapitola 15

**Kapitola 15.**

Malvínu Valérii Riddleovou si na nějaký čas ponechali v Nemocnici u svatého Munga. Přeci jen, ta nehoda, kterou zázrakem přežila, působila víc než děsivě. Nicméně na to, v jakém stavu byla při příjmu, se vzpamatovávala přímo zázračnou rychlostí.

„Bodejť ne!" poznamenala jedna z léčitelek. „Já bych se taky koukala honem uzdravit, kdyby za mnou den co den chodil takový fešák!" A stočila oči k tmavovlasému mladíkovi, který právě probodával vražedným pohledem jinou léčitelku a ledově chladným hlasem jí vyhrožoval, že pokud si bude dál při přípravě lektvarů pro jeho ženu počínat tak neschopně, zaručeně hodně špatně skončí.

„Tak mi teda ukažte, jak byste to dělal vy!" odsekla dotyčná a odstoupila od kotlíku. Takový dvacetiletý kluk se přeci nemůže v lektvarech vyznat líp než ona!

No, mohl. „Musíte nejdřív přidat třemdavu a až potom to zamíchat," vysvětloval jí netrpělivě. „Třikrát proti směru hodinových ručiček, ne po směru. Účinek se tak zvýší. Doufám, že vám to už nebudu muset opakovat!" A odkráčel za svou ženou.

 _Sakra, nebejt tak pěknej, mám chuť ho přizabít!_ pomyslela si léčitelka nakvašeně.

Co se týče Malvíny, cítila se vskutku báječně. Krom Tomových zásahů do lektvarů to úzce souviselo i se skutečností, že její manžel začaroval její nemocniční postel tak, aby v jisté momenty nikdo krom nich dvou neviděl ani neslyšel, co se na ní děje – a dělo se toho opravdu víc než dost!

Nicméně mezi bouřlivým milováním stihla Malvína Tomovi i převyprávět, co všechno zažila v budoucnosti. Dotyčného to poněkud zchladilo v jeho plánech na světovládu – jeho žena si dala záležet, aby lorda Voldemorta vykreslila v obzvlášť odpudivých barvách.

„Hm, možná by nebylo špatné jít na to jinak, řekněme třeba přes ministerstvo," zauvažoval Riddle.

„Skvělý nápad, já pořád říkám, že na prodavače je tě hrozná škoda," usmála se spokojeně Malvína.

„Paní Riddleová, máte tu návštěvu!" zazněl náhle do jejich idylky hlas jednoho z léčitelů. Tom se spěšně oblékl a zrušil ochranné kouzlo kolem postele.

Ve dveřích pokoje stála trojice mužů. Malvína v jednom z nich poznala starého Hopkinse, svého šéfa. Druzí dva byli pravděpodobně také z ministerstva.

„Dobrý den, madam. Doufám, že už je vám lépe," začal Hopkins formálně.

„Díky za optání, daří se mi báječně," usmála se na ně a upravila si noční košili.

„To je skvělé, musíme s vámi totiž projednat něco velmi důležitého. Nicméně váš manžel…"

„To je v pořádku," přerušil ho druhý z mužů. „O panu Riddleovi jsem slyšel samou chválu, je to naprosto důvěryhodná osoba. Ta nejlepší doporučení z Bradavic… Jaká škoda, že jste nechtěl nastoupit k nám na Odbor pro uplatňování kouzelnických zákonů! Mimochodem, jsem Frank Macmillan, jeho ředitel."

„Vaše nabídka je velmi laskavá – a pokud stále platí, rád bych ji přijal. Okolnosti se změnily," odvětil Tom.

„To je ovšem báječná zpráva," zvolal Macmillan potěšeně. „Nastoupit můžete třeba hned. Teď budeme, jak se zdá, potřebovat spoustu schopných lidí. Je tu totiž podle všeho problém."

„Problém?" Riddle pozdvihl obočí.

„No, abyste nám rozuměli," navázal opět Hopkins, „když jsme prohledávali trosky laboratoře, našli jsme tam dvě omráčená… ehm… individua, jejichž totožnost jsme nebyli schopni zjistit. Přinejmenším jedno z nich se zdá být nebezpečné, má obličej natolik znetvořený, že to ukazuje na experimentování s černou magií toho nejhoršího druhu. Tak jsme si říkali, že by tady madam třeba mohla vědět…"

„…jak se tam dostali a co jsou zač," dokončil třetí. „Mimochodem, já jsem Robert Abbott, velitel ústředí bystrozorů."

Malvína se zhluboka nadechla. „Na tyhle otázky bych vám skutečně odpovědět mohla, nemyslím ale, že by to bylo rozumné. Pan Hopkins zajisté chápe proč."

Dotyčný se poškrábal za uchem. „Mám tomu rozumět tak, že ti dva přišli z budoucnosti?"

„Přesně tak," kývla mladá Riddleová.

„Moment, já nechápu…" začal protestovat Abbott.

„Zákony času," odvětil s povzdechem Hopkins. „Pokud má paní Riddleová rozsáhlé informace o budoucnosti a pokud by nám je prozradila, mohlo by to výrazně narušit chod dějin. Obávám se, že to nelze riskovat."

„Dobře, dobře, řekněte nám alespoň, jestli jsou ti dva opravdu nebezpeční!"

Malvína si povzdechla. „Obávám se, že ano – a v zájmu nás všech doufám, že je dobře hlídáte."

„Zatím je udržujeme v kouzelném spánku…"

„Tak je z něj rozhodně neprobouzejte!"

„Moment, ale co s nimi podle vás máme dělat? Nemůžou spát věčně!"

„Měl bych návrh," ozval se Tom. Jestli něco opravdu nepotřeboval, tak aby se všichni dozvěděli, že Voldemort je jeho budoucí já. Bylo třeba se ho zbavit. A rychle. „Dle mého názoru by bylo nejrozumnější poslat je zpět tam, odkud přišli. Do budoucnosti."

Hopkins se tázavě podíval na Malvínu. „Myslíte, že byste to dokázala?"

„Myslím, že ano. Ale říkám rovnou, že to bude můj poslední experiment s časem. Tohle musí přestat. Je to až příliš nebezpečné."

„Hleďme, snad nám paní Riddleová nedostala strach!" popíchl ji Abbott.

„Ne, ale viděla jsem svoje," odtušila tiše. „A taky dvakrát málem skončila roztrhaná na kusy. Dál už to riskovat nehodlám."

„Dobře. A vy si myslíte…"

„…že by bylo šílenství je v naší době probudit. Jednak jde o zákony času, které by tím mohly být narušeny – a pak, věřte mi, ti dva by nám nic dobrého nepřinesli."

* * *

 _O padesát let později_

Lord Voldemort se probudil na trávníku v parku. Zatraceně ho bolela hlava. Poslední, co si pamatoval, bylo jak ta zatracená Riddleová spustila stroj času. Je tedy v minulosti? Jestli ano, vlastnoručně dá pocítit svému bývalému já kletbu Cruciatus za to, že si mohl tu ženskou příšernou kdy vzít!

„Uááá!" zařvalo náhle cosi kousek od něj. Mezi keři se objevila tvář asi sedmileté holčičky s bledou pletí a vlasy černými jako uhel. Jestli Pán zla něco opravdu nesnášel, byla to řvoucí děcka. Už už chtěl zvednout hůlku a dát tomu mrněti co proto, vtom si ale uvědomil, že žádnou nemá. Zatraceně! Ti mizerové mu ji museli sebrat. Kteří mizerové, to momentálně netušil, ale až se to dozví…!

Dítě se dalo na útěk s hlasitým řevem. „Mamí, mamí, tam je Neživej!"

O kousek dál se z lavičky zvedla žena. Muselo jí být něco mezi třicítkou a čtyřicítkou, byla vysoká, tmavovlasá a nezvykle krásná. „Co blbneš, Val, proč tak křičíš?"

„Mamí, v tom křoví se schovává Neživej! A navíc nemá nos!" zakňourala holčička.

„Neživej?" tmavovlasý chlapec, patrně její starší bratr, pookřál. „Opravdickej Neživej? Mami, můžu se jít podívat? Prosím!"

„Ani nápad!" odsekla lehce znepokojená matka. „Podívat se půjdu já a vy tady koukejte zůstat. Jo, ty taky, Thomasi! Jestli se jen hneš, tak prozradím tátovi, že sis zkoušel s jeho hůlkou kletby na křečkovi!"

„Ale mami!"

„Žádné ale! Kolikrát vám mám opakovat, že Neživí – nejsou – na – hraní!"

„Takže je to fakt Neživej, mami?" Ale to už žena odkráčela směrem ke křoví – a vzápětí stála tváří v tvář lordu Voldemortovi a měřila si ho znechuceným pohledem.

„Co to tu sakra vyvádíte? Chodit s takovým obličejem za bílého dne po parku! Strašíte mi děti! Že vám není hanba!" křičela na něj.

Voldemort se ošil. Tou cholerickou povahou mu někoho připomínala. A svou mimořádně krásnou tváří taky. Že by to byla… Ale ne, to přeci není možné!

„Mírni se, ženo," zasyčel a zatvářil se ještě děsivěji. „Nevíš, s kým mluvíš."

„No to tedy sakra nevím, když jste se neobtěžoval mi to říct! A kdo tedy jste?"

Udělal dramatickou pauzu. „Jsem lord Voldemort, Pán všeho zla."

Obvykle to na lidi udělalo dojem. Nicméně na tuhle ženskou? Ani nápad!

„Jo tak lord? Jestli vy jste lord, tak já jsem císařovna skřetů!"

„Rád vás poznávám, ctěná císařovno."

„Ale ne," odsekla naštvaně. „Jsem Rowena Riddle-Blacková a vážně mě překvapuje, že mě neznáte!"

Pán všeho zla si div nekecl na zadek. „Řekla jste Riddle-Blacková?"

„Jistě, manželka Flavia Blacka a nejmladší dcera ministra kouzel."

„Promiňte, ale kdo že je ministrem?"

„Přeci Tom Marvolo Riddle, můj otec!"

Voldemort vyvalil své rudé oči. „Který máme vlastně rok?"

„1997, který asi!"

Teď už si Pán zla na ten zadek opravdu kecl. Jak je to u všech mudlovských šmejdů možné? Je zpátky ve své době, ale v takové, kde ho nikdo nezná, protože není krvelačným všemocným černokněžníkem, ale – ministrem! Jo a navíc dědečkem. Ale jak…

Byl tak vykolejený, že si nevšiml, kterak ta ženština vykouzlila patrona a poslala ho ke Svatému Mungovi se vzkazem: „Pro primářku psychiatrického oddělení: v parku poblíž Chesterstreet se v křoví ukrývá podivné individuum. Vypadá jako Neživý, je úplně mimo a ani netuší, který máme rok. Myslím, že to je případ přesně pro vás."

* * *

 _O pár kilometrů jižněji_

James Potter zíral na Harryho. „Tak ty tvrdíš, že jsi můj syn…" Lovil honem v paměti, která z jeho milenek si asi nedala pozor… Tak zhruba před osmnácti lety… Sakra, kdo si to má pamatovat!

„Ano, tvůj a Lilyin. Tati, ani nevíš, jak jsem rád, že jsi naživu!"

„A proč bych podle tebe neměl být? Ale jsi vedle, jestli je tvoje matka Lily, já jsem z obliga. Nikdy jsme spolu nic neměli. Neříkám, že jsem nechtěl, ale ona měla oči jen pro toho Snapeovic slizouna."

Harry Potter vzal málem druhou o zem. Jeho matka a Snape? Proč nemůže být radši pořád po smrti?!

„Poslyš, jestli ze mě chceš tahat alimenty, tak říkám rovnou, že máš smůlu, nikdy jsem s Lily nespal!"


	18. Epilog

**Epilog**

 _Nemocnice svatého Munga pro kouzelnické choroby a úrazy, psychiatrické oddělení_

„Navrhuji, abychom si během terapií všichni tykali a oslovovali se křestními jmény. Věřím, že se tak budete cítit mnohem příjemněji," usmála se doktorka Bloomová. „Takže ahoj, já jsem Frances."

„Ahoj, já jsem Harry, jsem hrdina, který již šestkrát, opakuji šestkrát slavně porazil nejmocnějšího zlého černokněžníka všech dob a kdybys mi vrátila hůlku, Frances, hned bych ho porazil po sedmé," štěkl Potter.

„Harry, drahoušku, nerozčiluj se. Samozřejmě že svou hůlku dostaneš zpátky, ale až se budeš cítit lépe. Teď by sis mohl ublížit, a to přece nechceš, že ne?" _A kdyby jenom sobě_ , dodala doktorka Bloomová v duchu a stočila pohled k dalšímu novému pacientovi.

„A co ty, drahoušku?"

Lord Voldemort vzdor své mrtvolné bledosti zrudl. „Nejsem žádný drahoušek, jsem Pán všeho zla – a jestli se někdo z vás ještě opováží mi tykat, prokleju ho až do desátého kolena!"

 _Ještě, že hůlky na tomhle oddělení bereme všem pacientům_ , pomyslela si Frances. Nahlas ale řekla. „V pořádku, to je naprosto v pořádku, nikdo vás k tykání samozřejmě nenutí, pokud je vám to nepříjemné. Jen – mohl byste nám prozradit alespoň své křestní jméno?"

„Žádné křestní jméno nemám, jsem lord Voldemort, Pán zla, a kdokoli se odváží mne oslovit jakkoli jinak…"

„Hele, a co kdybychom mu říkali Voldík?" ozvala se jedna pacientka. „Ahoj Voldíku, jak se má tvůj nos? Šel na procházku, ne?"

Voldemort zařval a skočil té bláznivé ženské po krku. Nedoskočil. Vzápětí totiž pro změnu po něm skočili dva zřízenci a navlékli mu kouzelnou svěrací kazajku.

„Ale no tak, Joan," snažila se doktorka Bloomová zachránit situaci. „To bylo od tebe ošklivé! Taky… Voldemort přeci nemůže za to, jak vypadá, neměla by ses mu posmívat!"

„Může nebo ne, mně se z toho jeho ksichtu dělá šoufl!"

„Joan! To už opravdu přeháníš!" Doktorka Blooomová cítila, že se jí dnešní skupinová terapie pomalu, ale jistě vymyká z rukou.

„Tak budeme pokračovat. Copak se vám dnes v noci hezkého zdálo?"

„Mně se zdálo, jak jsem zabil toho brýlatého skrčka Pottera, ovládl svět a dal zavřít do blázince vás, Frances, i s celým personálem," zasyčel Voldemort.

„To je moc zajímavé, drahoušku, ehm.. tedy Voldemorte. Ale pročpak vlastně chcete tady Harryho zabít? Nemyslíte, že by bylo možné ten váš spor řešit i jinak? Nechcete si o tom prostě popovídat? Tady během terapie je k tomu skvělá příležitost!"

„S vámi se o svých plánech vybavovat rozhodně nebudu! Jsem nejmocnější zlý černokněžník všech dob, ne žádný cvok!"

„A já jsem Panna Marie, ne žádná Bláznivá Betty," ozvala se jedna z pacientek. Voldemort protočil panenky.

„Milý Voldemorte, vaše schopnosti samozřejmě nikdo nechce zpochybňovat, to by nás ani ve snu nenapadlo, ale…"

„Ale vždyť kecá voloviny," namítl jiný pacient. „Nejmocnější zlý černokněžník byl Grindelwald, toho porazil Brumbál už před víc jak padesáti lety – a od té doby se alespoň u nás žádný neukázal, protože všichni se před naším ministrem kouzel klepou jak osiky!"

„Ano, na pana ministra Riddlea si nikdo nepřijde," ozvala se jiná pacientka. „Já to musím vědět, jsem jeho žena!"

„Ale nežvaň, Mary, jeho žena je Malvína Riddleová a to, žes ho sedmadvacetkrát zkoušela otrávit nápojem lásky, na tom nic nemění!"

„Jaképak otrávit! Ta Riddleová ho jen očarovala, mě si vzal dávno před ní! Jen jsem chtěla, aby si na mě vzpomněl!"

„Jsi úplně pitomá!" štěkl na ni Potter. „Riddle a tady Voldemort jsou jedna a ta samá osoba!"

To už bylo na Mary moc. „Mého Toma k téhle obludě přirovnávat nebudeš!" zařvala a skočila po Harrym. Nedoskočila. I ona se za chvíli zmítala v kouzelné svěrací kazajce.

„Ale Harry, drahoušku," namítla opatrně Frances. „Já samozřejmě nechci tvrdit, že bys neměl pravdu, ale jak by mohl pan Riddle být na dvou místech současně, ještě k tomu ve dvou odlišných podobách? Promiň, jen, že mi to přijde trochu zvláštní, ale samozřejmě se tě nechci nijak dotknout."

„Copak já vím," odsekl Potter. „Na to se musíte zeptat jeho," a kývl hlavou směrem k Voldemortovi.

„Já se ti divím, že se s nima rozčiluješ, Frances," ozval se další pacient. „Jsou to oba magoři. To já, já jsem sám veliký Merlin a kdybych chtěl, můžu odsud odejít třeba hned. Jenže já nechci, je tady sranda!"

„Paní primářko, máte návštěvu," ozval se hlas jednoho ze zřízenců.

„Omluvte mě, hned jsem zpátky," pravila Frances k pacientům a vyšla ven. Mary zahlédla osobu, která stála za dveřmi – a vypískla. „Jé, Tome, ty sis pro mě přišel!" Naštěstí pro zmiňovaného byla stále spoutaná svěrací kazajkou.

Voldemort i Harry dotyčného zahlédli rovněž a vyvalili oči. Za paní primářkou přišel Tom Riddle, ovšem Tom Riddle, který se nikdy nepohroužil až po uši do černé magie – a místo toho ovládl Británii zcela legálně přes ministerstvo. Vypadal o dost mladší než na svých sedmdesát, byl pořád vysoký, s hustými, i když lehce prošedivělými vlasy – a náramně hezkým obličejem.

„Jak to jde, Frances?" zeptal se, když za ní zapadly dveře. „Jak vidím, Mary pořád nedala pokoj…"

„Mary je těžký případ, Tome," vzdychla si doktorka Bloomová. „Ale oproti těm dvěma novým…"

„Kvůli nim jsem tady."

„Skutečně? Zjistili na Odboru pro uplatňování kouzelnických zákonů něco nového? Vzhledem k tomu, že jim šéfuje tvůj syn, tam myslím…"

„Bohužel ne, Frances. Identita těch dvou zůstává pořád neznámá. Prověřili jsme vše, co nám o sobě řekli. Nic z toho ale nemůže být pravda. V Bradavicích ani nikde jinde o nich neexistují záznamy. Všichni, o nichž tvrdí, že by je měli znát, svorně prohlašují, že je vidí poprvé v životě. Nicméně všechny výslechy probíhaly za použití veritasera. Lhát tedy nemohli. Tušíš, jak to vysvětlit?"

Frances si povzdechla. „Ale ano. Obzvlášť utkvělé bludné představy. Oni těm svým fantaziím věří natolik, že se pro ně staly pravdou. Dokazovat jim, že to pravda není a prostě být nemůže, se míjí účinkem. Jen se pak cítí ohrožení, mají pocit, že se proti nim všichni spikli."

„Co tedy navrhuješ?"

„Zkouším různé druhy terapií. Ale zatím bez výsledků. Myslím, že prostě musíme být trpěliví. Nicméně mám jisté podezření…"

„Já vím, moje žena se mi zmínila. Domníváš se, že duševní nemoc přinejmenším jednoho z nich, toho… Voldemorta, nebo jak se jmenuje, mohla být způsobena černou magií?"

„Ano… vždyť se podívej na jeho obličej! To, jak vypadá, mohlo způsobit jen nějaké opravdu hodně zlé kouzlo. Bylo by tedy jen logické, kdyby…"

„…mu to kouzlo zároveň i poškodilo mozek? Ano, to dává smysl. Myslíš, že nevratně?"

„To v tuhle chvíli opravdu netuším. Jak říkám, děláme, co můžeme."

Tom ji obdařil jedním ze svých obzvlášť okouzlujících úsměvů. „O tom ani v nejmenším nepochybuji, Frances. Nicméně se domnívám – a moje žena, coby ředitelka nemocnice, s tím naprosto souhlasí – že pokud je zde opravdu podezření na černou magii, měli bychom být mimořádně opatrní. Proto jsem se rozhodl poslat k tobě na oddělení bystrozory, aby na ty dva dali pozor. Jen… pro větší bezpečnost tebe i tvých pacientů."

„Jak myslíš, Tome… Nemohu popřít, že ti dva noví mají opravdu dosti agresivní sklony…"

„No vidíš! Do smrti bychom si s Malvínou vyčítali, kdyby se ti něco stalo. Mimochodem, nechcete s Peterem přijít v neděli na oběd? Už dlouho jsme neměli příležitost se pobavit mimo práci."

„Ale jistě, rádi! Pozdravuj Malvínu, Tome!"

„A ty Petera!"

Na ta slova ministr kouzel odešel. Frances se vrátila za pacienty – a našla Harryho, kterak se zoufale pokouší uškrtit Voldemorta uvězněného v kazajce – a své zřízence, kteří mu v tom zkouší zabránit. Co se týče pacientů, rozdělili se na dva nesmiřitelné tábory, z nichž každý měl svého šampiona.

„Jen do něj, brejloune, nandej mu to!"

„Braň se, ty hadoksichte, nedej se, to si říkáš černokněžník!"

„Ale no tak, drahouškové, co to vyvádíte!" zvolala Frances. _Tom má pravdu, ty bystrozory potřebujeme jako sůl,_ dodala v duchu.


End file.
